Marriage for Peace
by Roozu Doll
Summary: Liam Castillon's love story. Takes place after Entwined Souls. To regain the peace between the wolves and vampires, the elder's come up with the brilliant idea of...marriage. Will contain adult-themes, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is the first, short chapter of Liam's love story. It would probably be best if you read my poor _Twisted _and _Entwined Souls _stories first, before you read this one. I'm hoping to make this story a lot better than my others, because Liam was always my favorite character besides Rem.

This story will be in Liam's point-of-view. Just know I'm still practicing with telling a story in a male's vantage point, so I'm sorry if I don't get it perfect! If you like this story enough to review, then I'll get to typing the next one as soon as I can. =]

* * *

"And that concludes it, right?" Talon's voice echoed through the district of the entire court arena. Across from the vampire elder's chair sat the werewolf elder, Allalcypre. Said wolf fondled his long, black braid and scrutinized the bloodsucker in front of him.

"Just what makes you think I'll agree to create a new peace treaty? You did, after all, kill several of my kin." he spoke in an annoyed voice. Talon sighed heavily. Werewolves had always been stubborn.

I sat amongst my family and friends, my chin resting in my palm as I watched the interaction between our leaders. Beside me, my second-cousin Karen sighed heavily. On my other side, Chandler tapped his fingers impatiently against the seats. I resisted joining in on their impatience.

This whole broken peace treaty issue was because of Kai, a werewolf who had played with Karen's mind and then used her to try to get revenge for Evelyn, who had been a vampire girlfriend of his before she had been killed. Kai was also dead now, joined in hell with Eve and Skyla, Chandler's psychotic ex-girlfriend.

It was almost depressing that both Chandler and Karen got through their ex-love's' deaths so easily. The one woman I had promised to love for eternity was killed by my own father nearly centuries ago. It had taken me up until the time I had met Alexa to finally get over Moira's death.

Then I hadd accidentally fallen in love with Alexa, which was a large mistake since my cousin, Remington had taken her. Neither Lucas nor I had had a chance. But then again, sometimes Alexa looked a lot like Moira. After all, they'd both been Bernetta's…_witches_.

Since Alexa, witches had become extinct. Now the witches we thought of at this time of earth were people who had a highly spiritual soul or major ESP.

I let my mind wander in boredom as I stared at the stage while Talon and Allalcypre conversed in strained voices. I just wished they'd agree on something. It was _not_ that difficult to sign a peace treaty once more. As long as both of our races complied to the rules once more, there'd be no pain.

My eyes wandered over the large amount of vampires on our side of the room. Nearly all from the whole western district of the United States had gathered here in this large stadium. On the other half were the werewolves, who, mind you, stunk up the entire court.

"I'm bored." Karen muttered under her breath. Her voice was loud to my ears, and most probably to half the other vampires sitting around us. Before I could give her a warning stare, her father on her other side nudged her with his elbow and narrowed his eyes. Rem was threatening, but was more of a sarcastic joker than anything else.

He was the kind of being who, if angered, was frightening, even to myself.

I saw Alexa touch Rem's arm to tear his attention away from their daughter, and she shook her head and smiled to him. He seemed to relax, and sat back to continue watching the elder interaction. My eyes lingered on Alexa a little bit longer, and she seemed to sense my watchful eyes, because she looked past her husband and daughter and smiled at me.

I looked away, not bothering to smile back. I wasn't worried about upsetting her. The only ones I showed my true self to were Karen, Tayte and Lucas. I'd only a couple times opened up to Alexa, but my own emotions were turned down each time as she went straight to Rem afterwards.

I'd been alive for so long, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to love someone. I'd forgotten what it was like to improve my emotions.

"-upon these conditions, you will sign the contract?" Talon's voice broke through my thoughts, causing me to blink and look up. What conditions?

Allalcypre leaned back in his chair and smirked widely. "Yes. Do you agree?"

Talon seemed to be lost in thought for a long moment. Then he stood, taking a larch stack of papers tied together, and walked toward the werewolf elder's' table. "I agree."

I heard Rem suck in a large breath, and I looked over at him. My eyes caught Karen's face, and she seemed shocked. Wait, what had Allacypre said? What were the conditions? I focused my thoughts to Rem, and he looked at me with a semi-shocked face.

"Liam Castillon, son of vampire Bartholomew, please stand from the audience." Talon's voice bellowed from the stage. My body froze. What. The. Fuck.

Both Chandler and Karen elbowed me non-too-gently. I shot them a look and stood slowly. I had a strong, foreboding feeling I'd daydreamed during a very important part of the conversation. Now, I had no idea what was going on. Talon nodded toward me.

"Please come to the stage." he said softly. My vampire ears caught it. As I walked past Rem, he caught eyes with me.

"Prepare for the worst." he murmured so quietly it was like a breath of oxygen.

I didn't even want to begin to understand what he meant. As I walked down the golden-carpeted aisle, I hardened my facial expression and wiped out my mind. I stepped up the first step of the stage, fully aware that everybody was now watching me. I walked past the other elders;

Giselle, the fortune teller, the blonde haired vampire elder with a calm, patient mind, smiled at me almost pitifully. Then there was Isador, the helpful elder who helped lead us to Karen when she'd been kidnapped with his tracking skills. The next was the ghost, or psychic vampire Raniya, whose eyes were like piercing daggers that could see through your entire being. When I passed the last elder sitting down, I felt my jaw clench angrily. It was Callistus.

He was a mind worker who paired up with Evelyn to help kill Alexa. He was also Skyla's father. I just hoped Talon had given him a proper chastisement. However, from the sneer on his face, I figured my hopes were crushed.

I ignored him and continued walking, stopping before Talon and Allalcypre. The overwhelming odor of dog nearly made me scrunch my nose in disgust. I managed to hold it back.

Talon smiled once more at me before turning to the werewolf elder. Said wolf stood from his seat and brushed a hand through his loose, graying bangs. Then he turned toward his own kind and bellowed a name through the room.

"Iridian Nova Rayvenstarr. Please come to the stage."

My eyes followed the old mans' line of sight and caught a movement in the very back of the room. A young female wolf, _maybe _the age of 14 -_**quite **_young since I appeared to be at least 18 to 20 in human years- stepped down from the aisle and walked up the stairs. She stopped beside Allalcypre and shot him a cold look.

"It's just _Nova_, father." she told him. Okay, now I was baffled. What the hell was going on?

"Very well, _Nova_ darling. This is Liam Castillon, the only son of Bartholomew not bonded by marriage to a female."

I studied Nova, still wondering what was about to happen. She had soft, auburn hair that was tied up into a spiky bun, with her bangs parted on the side of round face. Her skin was an olive color that meshed well with the small array of freckles adorning her button-like nose. They would be nearly invisible if you were a human unless you approached her closely. But as a vampire, my vision was superior.

The part of her tiny frame and image that shocked me into staring were her eyes. One was a shiny, hazel-brown, and the other was a dark, ocean-blue. There were two options for this fact: one, she was using discolored contacts for the hell of it, or two, it was because she was a werewolf. Having multiple colored eyes was normal for an animal, especially for a dog…right? My head began to ache.

"It's nice to meet you." Nova spoke almost coldly to me, making me arch an eyebrow.

"Likewise." _I guess_.

Talon cleared his throat next to me and tapped the contract papers on Allalcypre's table. "In order to fulfill the peace treaty between us vampires and the werewolves, we will have the first ever marriage between our two races…"

As Talon spoke, that dreaded foreboding feeling sank in the pit of my stomach and I realized I _had_ missed a very important part of the conversation earlier.

"The wedding will be held three months from this day in this same stadium." And then, as if to conclude the terrifying event that was soon to occur, Talon added, "…Liam Castillon, please take care of your fiancé, Iridian _Nova _Rayvenstarr."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I just got over being sick.

* * *

I wasn't sure how it had happened, or why Allalcypre had suggested me as the candidate to marry his daughter, but I had a feeling it had something to do with me being part of one of the first vampire families ever alive. It irked me; having my future decided by a _werewolf_.

Not to mention this _werewolf_ was marrying me to his _werewolf _daughter. Werewolves, werewolves, and more werewolves. Perhaps the war between us would be better off staying as it was. After all, why would I want to deal with wolf stink for practically the rest of my life? I could become a nonconformist and use my powers to make Allalcypre forget what he said, but that would be the worst idea at the moment.

So, ignoring my former thoughts, I signed my name on the contract papers, and then turned and walked off the stage without another word. I could feel the elder's drilling stares into my back as I walked to my seat, and suddenly felt like dying wasn't such a bad idea.

I sat back down, not daring to look at my family's faces. Karen touched my arm, and I spared just her a sharp, icy glare. My façade faltered when I saw the pained look on her face. It wasn't of pity, but of her own pain. She knew how werewolves could be.

There wasn't one independent wolf out there. They worked in groups, and didn't care _who_ they worked with as long as it benefited them in the end. Nova would be no different. Her, just like any other wolf would probably try to work their way to the top of both races to become the most superior.

Even if that meant marrying me.

"Oh, and Liam, one more thing." Talon suddenly spoke loudly, catching my attention. I tore my face away from Karen and turned my icy glare to the elder. He let a small smile come to his face. _Oh, Talon, you're enjoying my agony, aren't you_? I thought viciously. I heard Rem stifle a laugh, making it sound like a cough. Once Talon knew he had my full attention, he added to my anguish by saying, "You will be moving to California to live with Nova's family, so you can learn some of the ways of the wolf."

* * *

All I wanted to do was turn to smoke and suffocate the elders. _"…learn some of the ways of the wolf";_ Talon had said so lightly that it finally confirmed my suspicions that he was definitely amused by my pain. Sometimes he confused me. Sometimes he was helpful and caring, and other times he was a sadistic old bloodsucker. When I thought about it, I was sure it was his veneer of being an elder.

"So, how is packing coming along? Need any help?"

I came back to reality when Rem spoke behind me. I half-turned and shot him a threatening death glare, one of my best and rare ones. His eyebrows rose mockingly as he stepped into my room and gracefully sat at the edge of my bed, one leg crossing over the other. I turned reluctantly back to my suitcase. "Don't pull that fake helping bullshit on me, _Remington_." I sneered, throwing another shirt on top of the pairs of pants and other shirts I'd folded neatly in my bag. "If you were going to help me with anything it would be speaking to Talon. You're the only one he'd even give a rats ass about listening to."

Rem chuckled. "And then have my ass sent to California to marry Nova? I think not. I am already with Alexa."

I paused in my packing and attempted to put walls up in my mind as Rem mocked me some more. I wouldn't allow him to read my thoughts any longer. I guess that was one good thing about moving to California. I'd be far away from Rem. "You're merely a hindrance right now. I don't require your help." I said dryly, throwing down my last shirt and zipping up my suitcase.

"Big words for such a small talker. I'd like to at least see my dearest cousin off to the plane." As Rem spoke, he stood lithely and grabbed my suitcase. I sighed, giving up, and followed him from my room. Before I left the threshold of my door, I peered back into my room once more and felt a sudden homesickness. I wasn't even in California yet and I already missed my room. Holding back a groan, I turned the light off and shut my door behind me.

_So, how exactly did they come to this decision_? I asked Rem through my mind. He read my mind as we walked down the stairs, and he replied after a moment.

"Allacypre told Talon that the only way he was going to sign the contract was if he could marry his daughter to a son of the most powerful vampire family. And that family just so happen to be the Castillon family. Talon had thought a moment before choosing any of us, because he knew that I was married to Alexa, and Lucas was having his chance with Autumn."

_And so the answer to peace was me?_

Rem sent a smile in my direction and I resisted groaning in irritation. I was about to move over 300 miles away from Oregon and nobody seemed to give a shit. As I wondered in rambled thoughts, a body collided into me, surprising me. I did a good job keeping the surprise off my face though, if I do say so myself.

I looked down into the big eyes of Karen. She looked exasperated and miserable. "Who will be here to protect me from Tayte in the mornings?" she cried out, hugging me harder.

"His brother." I replied, referring to Chandler.

"Or me." Another voice said from the kitchen doorway. It was Emery, Karen's other best and closest friend, who was a shape shifter. Karen smiled softly and released me.

"Don't get eaten alive by the big bad wolf." she reminded me, and I gladly reassured her that I wouldn't. I'd end up cooking the big bad wolf for dinner if she tried eating me. Though I was sure she wouldn't taste very good.

Rem snorted, and both Karen and Emery looked at him in confusion. He changed the subject and motioned for me to hurry and say my goodbyes. I said goodbye to Karen and Emery, then moved into the kitchen, where Alexa, Lucas, Autumn, Calixto and Jelani were sitting at the dining table. They turned towards me, each with a sorrowful, pitiful face.

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Sure, they were caring, but it bothered me when they took it this far. Couldn't they be more like Rem? Alexa stood and came to me first.

"Call us if you need anything." She simply said, smiling her brilliant, _Alexa _smile. She wrapped her arms around me, and I merely patted her back twice in return. Being a close-knit person wasn't in my personality. The others merely said bye and that they wished me good luck.

Finally, I turned and left the house with Rem trailing behind me. Tayte's car sat outside, and Chandler was seated in the back. I opened the passenger's door an Tayte smirked widely at me from the driver's seat. "I thought I'd make the younger boy sit in back so you could have shotgun." he said, raising his eyebrows. Chandler snorted from the backseat as I slid in, while Rem opened the backdoor and threw my suitcase in at Chandler, who caught it and shot him a stare.

"I'd prefer you give me a _real_ shotgun." I muttered, wondering if I was going to have to kill some werewolves. _Who cares about the peace treaty, anyways_?

Rem leaned his head in through my rolled down window and flicked my cheek. "I do, _cousin_." he said, and then pulled back and waved goodbye. I glared after him, not bothering to wave back.

"So, are you prepared to face the wolves?" Tayte asked me.

"What do you think?" I hissed in response. I was really annoyed right now.

Chandler _tsk_'ed in the back seat. "You think you might actually fall in love with her?"

Tayte's eyes widened. "That would be trippy. _Liam_ of all of people. Falling in love with the thing he hates most."

Chandler leaned forward, and I merely stared out the window, trying hard to ignore their conversation. "Are we beginning to talk about contradictions here?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Liam may be full of those." Tayte mused. I could feel his eyes on me for a short second, and it was a sarcastic stare. I could just feel him silently mocking me.

"Shut the hell up or I'll _buy _a shotgun and kill you two as well." I growled. They went silent afterwards, making me feel triumphant.

The rest of the ride to the airport was in silence.

* * *

After arriving at the airport and saying bye to Tayte and Chandler as scornfully as I could, I set off into the crowd of people towards the metal detectors. The humans immediately dispersed as I walked through them. I was a threatening being all on my own. I dropped my suitcase off in the plane drop-off and carried on.

Reaching the metal detectors, I didn't bother taking off my shoes or belt. Screw them. The officer guard on duty stopped me before I went through the detector. "Please take off all removable items." he ordered me. I smiled bitterly at him and looked into his eyes.

"Forget it." I hissed under my breath. I felt my eyes dilate and watched as his own eyes dilated. Then he blinked and stepped back.

"Ah, sorry. Go on through." He said, shaking his head in confusion. I turned away and then glanced back to see him staring at his hand and blinking several times. Forgetting something? I almost laughed.

The woman behind the x-ray scanner put up a hand. "Sir, you didn't put your items through here. Please do."

I approached the conveyor belt and leaned against the computer. I could see people walking around me through my peripheral vision, ignoring us. Good. I looked into her eyes and smiled. "You never saw me."

Her eyes dilated and she blinked. I pulled back. "I-I'm sorry, did you get all your items from here?" she suddenly asked, smiling sweetly. I returned as nice of a smile as I could manage.

"Yep." Then I turned and turned to walk toward my plane waiting lines…and halted in my step. Allalcypre raised an eyebrow when I finally noticed him. I felt my insides coil in shock. The wolf elder stood there in all his tanned glory.

"Prepared?" he asked.

I lifted my chin and scrutinized him. Obviously he'd seen me use my powers. He wasn't a fool; no, far from one. If word got to Talon that I'd been using my powers on innocent humans, I'd be in even deeper shit than I already am.

"I am." I said dryly. Allalcypre mused a moment and then tipped forward on his toes, leaning toward me in a balanced arch. I didn't step back.

"I hope you please my daughter. We haven't had vampire flesh in centuries." he whispered. His dog breath spanned across my face and I snarled at him. He leaned back on his heels and smirked. "Let's go." He pivoted and walked off. I stalked after him.

Whatever he said was what could happen. I knew I was outnumbered from here on out. I could be overpowered instantly if one wrong thing was said or done. I straightened my shoulders and walked after him and to my future.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was ever a worse time in my life that tormented me as much as it did currently, it was back when my father killed my love, Moira. However, it was a completely separate situation to now. One, I was sitting next to a _married _werewolf elder who was lewd and flirted with every young, oblivious flight attendant on the plane, and two, I was going with him to California, where I had to get to know my werewolf fiancé, Nova.

I occupied myself by flipping through one of the available magazines in the pocket of the seat in front of me. "Would you like anything to drink?" A stewardess asked me. I glanced at her and my eyes passed slowly over her throat.

_Yes, some of your blood, if you don't mind._ "No thanks." I grumbled, looking back down at the page I was skimming over. It was troubling being surrounded by this many humans and an acrid smelling wolf. I'd always been with my family and friends, who smelled nothing as inviting as a human.

Or as terrible as a werewolf.

"What about you, sir?" The annoying stewardess asked Allalcypre beside me.

He chuckled. "No thank you, dear."

She smiled and walked down the aisle to ask others the same questions. Allalcypre's elbow knocked into mine, and I shot him a cold look. "Don't touch me." I hissed under my breath. Allalcypre gave a half roll of his eyes.

"Oh, dear Liam, we're going to have to become best friends. You'll be my son-in-law soon, after all."

The harsh realization of his words made me freeze in despair. I had only been stressing about marrying Nova, and then he had to go and say something like that. I solemnly put the magazine away and leaned my head against the window, watching the mountains roll by through the white clouds.

I suddenly felt sick, and wondered what the hell I was supposed to do about blood. Think about blood. Only blood. I pushed the werewolves to the back of my mind and closed my eyes. This was hell.

I was expecting some type of cabin house deep in the woods, surrounded by territory boundaries. Instead, I was standing in front of an astounding, two story house in Irvine, California. Why they didn't live in a much more popular area, I had no idea. It was probably to avoid attracting attention. The house was a soft beige color and the roof was brown. There was a iron black gate leading through a threshold and up to the door. There were plants all around the house as well.

"What's the point of buying such a large estate when you just have to move in five years to avoid people questioning about why you haven't aged at all?" I asked irritably. It was just a waste of money .

"It's for the beauty of living. You should learn that," the werewolf elder replied softly. It was the first time he acted serious about something.

"The beauty of living? I've been alive for centuries and have found no beauty whatsoever." I mumbled.

Allalcypre snickered and turned back to give me his eerie smirk as he opened the gate. "I hope you find some in my dearest family, because I have a feeling my youngest children will adore you."

"_Children_…?" I trailed off just as the front door opened. Oh. Don't fucking tell me that he had more than Nova. Just as he said, three kids, two boys and a girl, bolted out the front door, squealing and laughing at the top of their lungs.

"Daddy!" What looked like the smallest and shortest, probably the youngest, tackled Allalcypre into a big, loving hug. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes as the the little girl hugged him as well. Allalcypre looked… _vulnerable_ at this moment. I was beginning to wonder if the elder knew that it would be impossible for Nova and I to have kids.

Wait, why the fuck was I thinking about something as vulgar as that? I put the stony expression back on my face and seemed indifferent. The quartet looked back at me finally, and Allalcypre gave a big smile.

"This is Liam, your sister's soon to be husband. Liam, this is Sable, around seven in human years, my little girl is Stella, around nine, and my oldest son is eleven, named Gabriel."

Sable had a buzz cut that seemed to slowly be growing out into a light brown color, with big hazel eyes. He had a tiny, tanned face, just like his body, and looked alike his sister with the freckles adorning his nose. Stella didn't look like any of the other children or Allalcypre. She had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She appeared fragile, with olive skin and dainty hands.

The last was Gabriel, the one who hadn't hugged his father, and he was tall, almost to my chin. His eyes seemed to be cautious, and he was scrutinizing me as if I were an enemy. Well, technically I was. But I already admired the child's wariness. He had a head full of hair the same auburn color as Nova's, but both blue eyes to go with.

"Hi," I said curtly. What else was I supposed to say?

Stella smiled widely and walked bravely up to me. She reached her hand out and grabbed mine in a handshake. I hesitated, but returned the shake. Then Sable approached me and touched my arm in curiosity.

"Hi, Liam. Does that mean you'll be my brother?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're a vampire?" Stella gasped, touching the skin of my hand over and over again. "You aren't cold though!"

"That's a myth," I stated dryly, stepping back away from them. I didn't bother answering about the brother-in-law thing. The only children I could handle were Karen and Chandler when they were younger. I wasn't sure about _three _younglings.

"Well then, we should go in and see my beautiful wife and daughter," Allalcypre said, though it was more of a demand. The children listened, and Stella and Sable bolted back to the house, whilst Gabriel stayed behind and walked slowly behind Allalcypre and I.

Was the child planning on killing me in my sleep or something? I could feel his eyes drilling into my back as we approached the front door. Stella held the door open for me, and sending one look to Allalcypre, stepped inside the house. It was…ordinary. Through the door was a short hallway, with one door on the right side. It led into a large living room with a huge, flat screen tv and matching furniture. The house was full of colors. The walls were a light blue, and the floors were a speckled white and gray.

There were two, brown swinging doors across the living room, leading into what _smelled _like a kitchen. As soon as the front door shut behind me, the swinging doors opened, and a tall, woman stepped from the kitchen. She had wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was also olive colored, and her face was clear of blemishes and freckles. She had high cheek bones, and her eyes were slanted just barely.

She was drying her hands on a dish towel. "Is this Liam Castillon?" she asked in a cold voice. Oh boy, don't tell me she was a bitch.

"Sure is, dear. Where is our oldest daughter?" Allalcypre inquired. The woman's eyes cast upwards.

"In her room, moping. I'm in here cooking dinner, and just wanted to ask what the vampire wanted for dinner. Old people or infant?"

I stared at her. Was this female messing with me? Old people blood or infant blood? Really? "Listen, _woman_," I began in a warning voice, "I don't like this as much as you, so cut me some slack. Any blood will do." Then I added just in spite of her, "The old ones taste nasty. Infant blood isn't fully developed to my liking, so I prefer young women, preferably _blondes_."

She dropped the towel in horror. Allalcypre set a hand on my shoulder. "Liam," he warned.

I scoffed and pulled away from him. "But I don't like werewolves, so consider yourself lucky."

Before anyone else could make a move or say anything, footsteps trailed down the carpeted stairs beside the tv and a voice called out, "Mum, what's for-"

Nova halted at the last stair and we met eyes once more. And once more, her multi-colored eyes startled me.

"-dinner?" She finished in a shocked voice. Her face went stoic and her eyes went to her dad behind me. "Father, you're both here early."

"Yes, it would appear so. Now, why don't you show Liam around the house. Perhaps he wishes to take a shower and get set up in his room before…dinner." Allalcypre sounded tired all of a sudden. I almost felt guilty about threatening his wife. It was his own fault. All of this hard work just to put down a peace treaty.

It was pathetic.

"Gladly," Nova said icily, "come this way, Castillon."

"Just Liam," I replied just as cold. I followed her back up the stairs, my suitcase in hand, and could feel five pairs of eyes on me. This was going to be _hell._

"Then just Nova. Be sure to remember that," she told me halfway up the long staircase. The second floor of the house was merely hallways and doors. There was a bathroom, and beside the bathroom was my room. It was actually quite roomy, with a large, king size bed with beige sheets and a maroon comforter. There was a desk, a computer, a dresser, and a large mirror. Did they think I was a girl, or something?

"If you want to use the shower, don't take any longer than fifteen minutes, especially during school nights and mornings."

"What?" I turned and set my eyes on her in shock. "School?"

She suddenly had a big, triumphant smirk on her face as she leaned against my doorframe. "Oh," she began in a mocking voice, "you didn't know you had to attend my high school with me starting on Monday?"

I gave her the blankest look I could. Monday was in a day and a half. It was Saturday night now. Then something occurred to me.

"You're going to high school? Aren't you a bit too young? Wouldn't middle school be a bit more…appropriate?" Two could play the mocking game.

Nova uncrossed her arms with wide eyes and an open mouth. "What? My seventeenth birthday in human years is in a month! I just look young because my immortality is a bitch to me!" she hissed nearly at the top of her lungs. It took all I had not to wince.

"So you're currently actually sixteen?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I realize I look like I'm fourteen or something, but I have breasts, if you haven't noticed," she snorted, pointing to said body parts.

I turned away in distaste. "You may have C cup breasts but no modesty whatsoever."

She stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I hope you drown in the shower, you asshole." And with that, she slammed my door shut after leaving. I was about to grab a pair of clothes, something easy to sleep in but appropriate to walk around in when suddenly she opened my door again.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I hissed, glaring coldly at her.

Nova turned her nose in the air. "Make that a five minute shower. Dinner is almost done and mum wants us all downstairs as a…family."

"Five minutes? Family? I think your mom is dreaming."

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" Then, once more, before I could reply, she slammed my door. It shook on its hinges from the aftermath. I sighed heavily and took out my cell phone. There were three missed calls and a text from Alexa. I almost smiled.

Then Nova flashed in my mind and I squeezed my phone to the point I heard it crack. I looked at the screen and groaned. Sure enough, I'd cracked the screen. Smooth move. It didn't ruin it, but it looked ugly against my brand new, two hundred dollar phone. Sighing, I read Alexa's text.

_Just wanted to see if you made it there okay. How is it so far?_

I stared down at it and then turned my phone off. How was it so far? It was appalling. However, I paused and sniffed the air. Something I would _never _do around anyone else. It didn't smell like wolf stink in the house. In fact, it smelled like a soft cleaner like lemons and febreeze. Something occurred to me.

Were they aware that wolf smelled bad to us vampires? Did they always clean their house free of their smell? Or did they do it for me? I almost felt welcomed. _Almost_.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with the Rayvenstarr's was just about spiteful. Allalcypre tried to lift all of our spirits by striking up a most _boring_ conversation about how him and Talon used to like the same girl, and blah, blah, blah. I zoned out halfway through. Nova and her mother were both eating quietly; I hadn't tried to remember the mother's name when Allacypre finally introduced her at the beginning of supper.

I don't think either of us wanted to make a good impression upon the other. After all, I was a wolf hater and she was a vampire hater. But then again, it wasn't like two wrongs made a right. I was sure guilty about that one. I was afraid if I insulted her anymore, she'd make the direct decision to kill me.

Stella and Sable were both deep in conversation, but what irked me was that over Allalcypre's loud mouth, I couldn't hear their childish whispering. They sure knew the vampire hearing well. Another thing that irritated me was that they kept peeking up at me and smiling and then going back to whispering to each other.

The oldest middle child Gabriel, was forking his steak in boredom. When he felt my eyes on him, he peered up at me with a glare. I stared him down, telling him with my eyes not to get on my bad side. He looked away after several long moments and I felt triumphant.

That was the enjoyment of being in a house full of mutts. I could stare them all down so they knew they had no power over me.

"So Liam," Allalcypre suddenly said, directing my attention to him. "Enjoying your food? You haven't touched it."

I looked down at my plate, only holding a single rare steak with a dark glass of blood on the side. "It will take some getting used to." I replied bitterly. I guess I just didn't feel comfortable eating around a pack of wolves.

"I'm going to bed early." Nova said, and I heard a clattering of plates as she stood from her seat and carried her plates to the kitchen. I didn't glance up at her once.

"Good night, dear. Sleep well. Don't let the…_vampires_ bite." Her mother said with a smirk in her voice. My eyes shot up to the insolent alpha-female, but nothing would leave my mouth as an insult since alpha-_male_ was sending me a warning glare.

_Tsch._ This was going to get old real fast. I stood up as well. "Good night." On second thought, I grabbed my glass of blood and brought it up the stairs with me.

Nova was already at her door, and she was glaring at me. "Let's get one thing straight about my school tomorrow. Hang out with your own group. You have no need to be associating with my friends. Don't degrade my reputation either. Act like you don't know who I am either. If you break any of these rules, I'll demand that mommy kills you."

I stared at her for a long time. Using this low method to stay on her good side? I narrowed my eyes. I'd accept her challenge. "You read my mind. Just about what I was going to say to you." And with that said, I turned and entered my room without a second glance.

I leaned against my door, sipping the cold blood while wondering what the hell her school was going to be like. I hadn't been to school in almost two hundred years. A lot of things had changed since then. I finished my drink in one gulp and then grabbed my toothbrush and trudged my way to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of a distant alarm clock woke me up. I sat up and stared ahead of me out the window of my new room. Dawn was just cracking through, and the alarm I heard was coming from Nova's room. I snorted. She needed an alarm to wake her up? I quickly dressed for the day in a pair of dark Diesel jeans and a white, button-up sweater with a few of the top buttons left undone.

I left my room and ran face to face to Nova. She was just rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning. Honestly, she looked even more childish than she already did. It was hard to believe she was actually sixteen - almost seventeen. She was dressed in a pair of white Capri's and a red lace tank top with a plain over-shirt.

She merely looked at me and then turned her nose in the air as she went before me down the stairs. I resisted sighing before following her. Her mother was cooking breakfast, and the children were already at the table.

"Good morning Liam!" Stella raised a hand and obnoxiously greeted me.

"Hn." I replied.

"I thought vampires were nocturnal." She gasped.

"That's also a myth."

"Good morning, Liam Castillon!" Nova's mother greeted most sarcastically.

I didn't even bother replying.

Nova sat at the table and then folded her napkin, before turning to me and saying nonchalantly, "I hope you know you're walking to school. I'm taking my car and there is no way in hell you're driving in it with me. Nobody can know-"

"Nobody can know we know each other. I remember very clearly." I interrupted dryly. Her mother set down a glass of blood on the table in front of me, but I didn't sit down. She hadn't even bothered heating it up. _Women_. The only thing they were useful for was the kitchen. _Just kidding_.

Speaking of women, that reminded me of Alexa. I pulled my phone out and turned it on. Thankfully the battery was still full. I hadn't used it since yesterday before the airplane ride. Instantly, four texts popped up and six missed phone calls. I felt a small smile appear on my face.

Something dropped on the floor and I looked up. Standing in the doorway was Allalcypre and he was staring at me in shock. "Is… Is he smiling?" He asked, leaning against the door dramatically. His own cell phone had dropped onto the floor.

The small hint of a smile dropped and I glared down at my phone. "No, I wasn't."

Why is it that the more I got to know Allalcypre, he reminded me of someone?

"I'm going, father." Nova stated out of the blue. She hugged him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she embraced her mother next. I stood as well, figuring out quickly it was pointless to have even sat down in the first place.

I followed Nova out the door, grabbing my bag on the way out -I had brought it originally for my clothes on the plane, but it was a backpack anyhow- and then stepped outside and breathed in the semi-fresh air. Toxics and pollutants had scarred the skies and it had taken a long time for us supernaturals to adjust to the suffocating air. I heard a car start, and my eyes landed on Nova as she rolled down her window.

"Have fun walking. Hope you know where the school is." And just like that, she drove out of the driveway. I glanced wearily and in boredom back at the house, then towards her car disappearing beyond the road horizon.

"I don't." I muttered. It wasn't like it mattered after all. I could chase after her car beyond the alleyways with my speed and then walk up to the school. And that's exactly what I did.

The school was ordinary looking, but with large windows that gave off most of its elegance. I approached the school, glancing around me to study my surroundings. There were already several students grouping up and gossiping. I could hear their words; some were talking about whores, the other were talking about the hottest guy in school…

I really couldn't believe what schools had come to in this generation. My ears picked up other unwanted voices from annoying girls.

"He's hot! Who is he?" I had a feeling they were directing that to me. I could feel their eyes boring into me from behind. I stepped up the first couple of stairs to the main entrance, when my hearing singled out a certain female's voice.

"Gross. Nova is such a fucking slut. I hate her. Ugh."

I stopped on the last stair and turned to find the girl who had just spoken. About six yards away between four other girls and a boy, stood a frizzed, curly blonde with big green eyes. She was tall and lithe looking, but had an ugly sneer on her face. People like her reminded me of Eve. I nearly shuddered. Anyways, her eyes were on said werewolf, Nova. When I saw Nova, however, I froze and stared in shock as she skipped up to another man, with dark brown hair and tanned skin, and wrapped her arms around him.

It took all I had not to burst out laughing as she kissed him. So, she was going out with that man, and yet didn't resist to marrying me? I wonder if he knew about me.

As if I'd just spoken out loud, Nova turned her head and shot me a large glare. I had a feeling she had a sixth sense. Her boyfriend spoke to her, and she turned back to him with a smile. I gave a half roll of my eyes and turned to enter the school. Whatever ice I was being forced to walk on, I figured I'd have to tread carefully.

* * *

Classes went by without much work. I knew everything from History of course, and English was quite simple. Math, however, coming just before lunch, had grown much more difficult since my time. I stared at the list of review problems the teacher had given me, and contemplated what the hell "f(x)" was ever needed for in this time and day.

"Are you having some difficulties, Mr. Castillon?" Came the sickeningly sweet voice of the young teacher. She had to be no older than twenty-five, and she was awfully close to me as she spoke. I wondered what the principal would say if he saw the indirectness of this vile teacher.

I closed my eyes momentarily, knowing that ripping out a teacher's throat probably wouldn't be the best decision. Her blood smelled too bitter anyways. I opened my eyes and looked at her with a gentlemanly smile.

"I think I'll be okay. But thanks for worrying." _Nasty_.

She smiled and gave a small giggle. "Okay. If you need any help though, I'm always in my office after school." And then she winked and walked off.

My chin nearly fell off of my palm, where my elbow was resting on the table. Was that just an invitation?

This school was disgusting.

* * *

Lunch was in a large cafeteria with a ton of tables and chairs crowded with students.

I wasn't hungry for human food, but rather for blood. I peered around the cafeteria, looking for a nice girl to quench my thirst. My eyes caught sight of that one teenager, the frizzy blonde who had insulted Nova first thing this morning. And better yet, instead of me having to go to her, she was heading straight towards me with a huge smile on her face.

I leaned against the wall beside the soda machine at the farthest side of the cafeteria and raised an eyebrow at her. She took her place standing a foot away from me and flipped her hair casually over her shoulders.

"You're the new talk of the school. New kid, right?"

Come to think of it, that had been true. In class, during passing time, here in the cafeteria, I could hear faint whispers of people wondering who the hell I was, or why I was so "sexy". "I suppose so." I replied.

She had a cute face, I supposed, but her snobby attitude ruined it for me. It was the same for Nova, as well. Wait, I was in the midst of hunting for lunch and my mind was on that werewolf?

"My name is Monica. Monica Lesley. And you're…"

"Liam Castillon."

She smiled. "I likey! How old are you? Where did you come from?"

I managed a small smirk, and gently took her arm. "Why don't we go somewhere else and talk about this?" Despite her attitude, she had soft skin and I could feel her sweet-smelling blood pump through her veins underneath my hands. My stomach coiled in anticipation and heat. She gladly followed after me, and we didn't stop until we were outside and beside the school bleachers. Only a single person or so walked by, and I could finish this quickly.

I leaned her back against the wall behind the bleachers and trapped her in my arms as we kissed. I tried not to pay attention much to her taste, because I had always thought Alexa would taste better than her. I shut my eyes and moved my mouth down her jaw, and pictured my cousin's' wife in my mind as I reached Monica's throat.

"You never told me how old you are, or where…ah!" She stopped talking altogether when I gently sucked on her tender skin above her jugular. I didn't plan to bite there, but it got her to shut up as I nibbled a bit. I moved a bit lower so I wouldn't kill her on her main artery, and held onto her as I bared my fangs. She was arched against me, probably expecting more, but I bit down right then and there.

Her breath came out as a gasp, and she tried pushing me a little, until the bloodsucking became pleasurable for us both. She moaned and gripped onto my shirt tightly, pressing her middle against mine. I nearly rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to get anymore than this. Finally, I heard faint voices coming from around the corner, and I released her. She dropped down, dizzy from lack of blood. I leaned towards her and gave her bitemarks a little lick, making it heal beyond normal repair.

It would be gone after school.

"Ugh, what the hell did you just do to me?" She groaned, putting a hand to her probably sore neck. I bent down on one knee and grabbed her face, making her look into my eyes.

"Forget all of this." I watched her pupils dilate and then her eyes went blank for a moment, before she blinked.

"What?" She looked at me and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! What are you doing to me?"

I let her go again as she flailed a bit, and then paused to grab onto her sore neck.

"Ow, what the hell man?"

"I was over here when I saw you suddenly fall." I lied, lending her a hand to help her stand up. A small blush painted her cheeks as she stood. I was surprised any blood could even make it to her cheeks. Her eyes landed on my mouth.

"You have a bit of blood there on your lip. Are you okay too?" She asked. I wiped my mouth and eyed her throat to make sure it didn't have any blood remnants on it. I was glad I was a cleaner drinker than Lucas or Rem.

"I probably just bit my lip." I replied. "Would you like to go to the nurses office?"

"Gross, no way. Our nurse is a guy and he's a creeper. I'll be fine once I get something to eat." She snorted, and let go of my hand and then turned. The people who had been talking before walked around the wall of the bleachers and we came face to face with Nova and her boyfriend. I was glad Monica's shirt was close to a turtleneck. It would protect the scarring bites until they faded completely today.

Nova stopped walking and looked from her enemy to me with a nearly irritated expression. Her boyfriend glanced at me and then back to his girlfriend.

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah, I know Monica. But not this guy. I heard he's the new kid. But whatever, let's find somewhere else to sit where there's not already a couple." Nova told him bitterly. I smirked at her as she walked by, and she shot me an icy cold stare.

"Couple? We aren't a couple. I'm not a whore unlike you." Monica snapped. Nova stopped walking and I sighed. This could get ugly.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon. I'm leaving." I told her, before turning. Monica gasped.

"Wait!" She grabbed my wrist and held me back. (Even though I could easily rip out of her grasp, I was curious as to what she wanted.) I stopped and glanced warily at her. She smiled shyly at me. "Thanks for helping me even though I kind of forgot about most of it. I probably hit my head pretty hard."

"Just eat, it should help." I said, and then walked off when she released me.

I refused to look back to even see if Nova and Monica were going to fight. I spent the rest of lunch reading a book, and then went to class.

Thankfully I had no classes with anybody I knew. I'd already practically made a friend with this one man who was also a senior, and he seemed pretty down to earth unlike most of the other idiotic students in this class. He kind of reminded me of Lucas. But never judge a book by its cover.

School ended peacefully, and I started on my way home before "anybody" could stop me, anybody like Monica.

When I finally arrived at the Rayvenstarr house, I was greeted by a joyful Allalcypre. I wonder if he ever worked. His wife wasn't home, nor was Nova yet. The children were still at school supposedly as well.

"So, how did school go?" The wolf elder asked me as he set down a _warm_ glass of blood in front of me in the living room.

"Swell. Except I learned Nova has an arch enemy named Monica who's blood tastes pretty good. I also learned my math teacher is a freak and our school nurse is a creeper."

Allalcypre raised an eyebrow. "That sounds interesting indeed. Though I'd really appreciate it if you didn't do that everyday."

"What?" I asked sarcastically, "Learn?"

"Drink blood from the tap." Allalcypre corrected dryly.

I sipped on my drink and glared at him. I forgot how much I hated him. I stood up and retreated to my room. "I have homework." I told him.

* * *

**A/N**: Forgive me for not updating for soooooo long and then updating with such a boring and short chapter. I haven't had many ideas for this story until now (sort of). For now, we're just going to "learn" of Liam's adjusting to his new environment. It's gotta be difficult for that poor guy. =[

I will _try_ to update again soon to all my loyal and amazing readers. Thank you for sticking with me through this long boring wait. 3


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at Nova's school was just the same as the day before. Only this time, waiting at the entrance for me was Monica. As I stepped up the stairs, her little posse dispersed and she stepped towards me. "Hey, Liam!" she chirped. I figured she didn't find out about the bite, thankfully.

"Monica." I greeted, stepping past her. She paused a second, and then followed me into the school.

"I'm having a party this weekend, did you want to come? You're invited."

"No thank you." I sighed, adjusting my bag full of textbooks that I'd had to check out yesterday. Back in my time, we bought all of our schoolbooks for five cents. Now if we ruined one page in these stupid textbooks, we had to pay anywhere from 60 to 100 dollars. Ridiculous.

"But I-" Monica started, but I turned a corner and ran into Nova's boyfriend. What was his name? I couldn't remember for the life of me. Either that, or I just didn't care. "-Oh, Nova's significant other." Monica hissed.

The boyfriend smiled at me. "You're the new guy, right?" I noticed he completely ignored the blonde beside me. Couldn't blame him. She was like a leech. No pun intended.

"Yes, and you're that girl's boyfriend from yesterday, right?" I said almost sarcastically. He chuckled, obviously catching onto my annoyance. He had short, spiky, dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. His eyes were brown, and he had dimples when he smiled. What did he remind me of? _Who_, I should say. Ah, those surfers on television. The beach potatoes.

He held his hand out. "I'm Elijah Nuemander. Senior."

I dismissed his handshake and tilted my head toward him. "Liam Castillon. Senior as well." Actually, the correction would be about thirty times _his_ senior. Elijah's hand dropped back to his side and he cleared his throat.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I gotta go find my girlfriend. Talk to ya later, man." And with that he was off.

Monica snorted. Surprisingly, I'd almost forgotten she'd been there. "So anyways, about my party…"

I shook my head once. "Forget about it. I'm not going." Then I walked away from her to my first class of the day.

* * *

At lunch, I was already getting hungry again. Not for human food, but for blood.

Allalcypre had already told me not to make the mistake of drinking from the tap again though. I paced through the lunch line, glancing at foods available for eating. None were high enough in iron to even barely satisfy me. Sighing, I exited the lunch line and ran straight into a girl. Her tray was knocked from her hands from running into my arm. Pizza flew across the floor along with carrots and ranch.

Oh boy.

I steadied her quickly to keep her from falling, and without even looking at me she let out an exasperated noise. She dropped to the floor and picked up the tray and the food with her bare hands. I raised an eyebrow and leaned down to help her. But I didn't touch the messy food, just the carrots. I tossed them into the garbage and then finally looked at her. The girl was glaring at me with big, doe brown eyes that startled me. They reminded me of Alexa's. Only her hair was auburn, and longer in the front and shorter in the back. It was spiked up in the back, like a ducks tail.

"I apologize." I stated calmly. Her upper lip curled into a sneer.

"You're buying me a new lunch."

Hngh, her attitude reminded me of Nova. Could I ever meet a girl who I couldn't compare to anybody?

We both stood up and I finally noticed her clothing. She was wearing a black, tight tank top, and black skinny jeans with chains around the spiked belt and pockets. Her shoes were black and white converse, that matched her bracelets and arm warmers. She reminded me of a punk rock girl out of one of those teen magazines.

"Did you want another slice of pizza, carrots and ranch?" I asked, only feeling slightly bad about knocking her lunch from her hands. I debated whether I should make her forget about this incident or not. I decided against it. I'd end up feeling even worse.

Without replying, she gathered up a new tray after dumping hers and paced down the line. I followed her, avoiding the stares of the onlookers.

Then, at the end of the line towards the check stand, I glanced at her plate. My eyes widened slightly. Was this woman insane? She'd gotten three slices of pizza, carrots, watermelon, salad, and ranch. I resisted snapping her neck.

The woman behind the register counted up the food and said, "That'll be $9.59."

I seriously considered snapping both women's necks. I pulled out a ten dollar bill and tossed it onto the counter. "Keep the change." I snapped. Then I turned and stalked off.

"Thanks!" I heard that punk rock girl call after me.

I tried to avoid people as much as possible by strolling outside in the cloudy weather. Since I wasn't eating, it seemed that time was flying by so much slower during this lunch time.

"Get off of me, Eli!" someone hissed. A very familiar someone hissed. My ears tuned into the conversation just around the corner, where the bleachers were from the day before. Sure enough, I could hear Nova and her boyfriend were there.

"C'mon babe…just a little more…" There was a short silence and then a growling. I turned the corner a bit to peek at the scene and was utterly mortified.

Elijah had his face buried in Nova's neck, and she was making a very annoyed face and trying to shove at his shoulders. One of the "surfer's" hands were clamped on the back of Nova's head and the other was under her shirt.

I didn't care what they did together, except the fact Nova didn't look like she was enjoying it. Then, why didn't she just push him off? She was a wolf and he was a human…I think. As far as I knew, anyways. I was about to turn away and walk off when Nova made a yipping sound. I froze, and looked back. The scent of blood filled the air, werewolf blood. She was struggling even more now, clawing at his shoulders and ripping through his shirt.

"Stop it! It hurts!" she cried out.

I decided now would be the time to interfere. Within a second, I was next to them, and Nova's eyes landed on me, wide and fearful. I ripped Elijah from Nova and threw him back a few feet. He caught hold of himself and I saw blood dripping from sharp teeth. Not vampire teeth, but _werewolf _teeth. Every single one of his once flat teeth had been transformed to reveal multiple sharp incisors.

"What the fuck, Elijah?" Nova cried out, holding onto her neck which was gushing blood. Her blood didn't make me thirsty. It really actually reeked of mutt, but I was starving from not getting my own lunch. Turning away from her I set my eyes on the other supernatural. What a coincidence. I thought I'd had enough troubles already.

Elijah sneered at Nova and then smiled at me. "So, what are ya? A wolf? A vampire? A shape shifter?"

I ignored his question. "I wont warn you again. I'm honestly sick of dealing with idiots like yourself. There's been so many of them up until now that next time you screw up, I _will _snap your neck." I stated calmly.

Elijah stared at me for a moment longer before wiping his mouth on his sleeve and sending a glare towards Nova. "Stupid bitch." I was sure there was a pun intended. Then he turned and walked, no, _stomped _off.

"I didn't need your help! Great!" The female wolf behind me cried out. "Now he's going to tell everyone you're like my bodyguard or something!"

I glanced back at her with an irritated expression. "I was debating on whether I should walk off and let him devour you or not." I then eyed her wound, which was slowly healing. Blood was caked onto her skin and shirt front. "You should be lucky I helped you."

Nova whipped her hair into a tight bun before it became messy with blood, and then pivoted on her heel. "I'm going to go to the girl's locker room and get cleaned up," she stated. I decided against following her to make sure she was okay, and instead headed early to class.

* * *

"And you let this happen, why?"

Figures, as soon as I arrived back to the wolf house, I was barked at for something that wasn't even my fault. I leaned back into the couch and resisted a heavy sigh. Nova's mother, whatever her name was, was drilling holes into me with her eyes. Allalcypre was picking up the children from school, and Nova sat next to her mom with a satisfied smirk on her face. She'd obviously looked for anyway possible to get me into trouble.

"Your daughter isn't my responsibility." I told her dryly. "You should be happy I even helped her."

Nova's mother narrowed her eyes. "Just so you know, I despise you. I hate your race, I hate your earthly smell, I hate _you_."

"Like I didn't know this already?" I replied sarcastically. Then, leaning forward, I added, "I despise dogs. I hate your species, I hate your wet mutt odor, and I _detest every _wolf to walk this earth, that including you and your daughter."

Nova was the one who looked shocked this time. A series of emotions passed her face, and I felt proud. She stood up. "I don't want to hear anymore, _asshole_."

Her voice didn't hold the usual spunk, and for a second I seriously believed I'd hurt her with my words. I stared emotionlessly down at the table as she hightailed it upstairs. I heard her door slam shut.

That was when all hell broke loose. Nova's mother stood up with a furious growl. "You had to go _that_ far, Liam Castillon? Do you know how excited _all _of my children were when they found out a vampire was coming to stay with us?"

Her words surprised me and I looked up at her. "I beg your pardon?"

She snarled and slammed a fist down on the coffee table in front of me. It cracked. I debated whether I should suddenly fear for my life now; Alpha female was not happy.

"Nova was looking forward to meeting you. I figured I could try to like you a little bit, but I knew right from the start you were just like every other bloodsucker in this world! You only care about blood, violence and sex!"

Alexa flashed in my mind. If I only cared about those three things, I would have hurt Alexa a million times. But no. Something snapped inside of me. I slowly stood up and faced Nova's mother with an ominous face. I could see my reflection in her eyes.

"Vampires aren't all what you think. We may not have a heart that works properly, but we all have souls."

Even Evelyn had had a soul. She truly had loved Lucas before she died.

"Souls?" Alpha female barked with laughter. "If you had a soul, you would have realized already that my daughter tried so hard to please you!"

"Please me?" I asked, bewildered. "Please me by pissing me off constantly?"

"She tried to make this a better place for you! She cleaned this entire house before you arrived, sprayed air fresheners everywhere so you wouldn't have to smell us constantly, and even forced Gabriel to move out of the room you currently sleep in so you didn't have to share a room with any of us!"

Her words hit me like a boulder. Everything she said made perfect sense. That was why it didn't smell like mutt constantly in the house. And _that_ was probably a huge reason why Gabriel constantly glared at me, because he'd lost his room to a stranger of a different species.

I stared at Nova's mother, speechless. She breathed heavily, probably deciding whether she should punch me or not. The front door suddenly opened, and Stella and Sable came bursting into the room singing an unfamiliar song. They stopped when they entered the living room. Alpha female and I were still staring each other down.

"Whoa, what's with all the tension?" Allalcypre's asked innocently. Neither the wolf female or I looked away. It was a stare down contest. Who was more dominant?

"Liam?" Stella asked right next to me. I felt her tug on my shirt. With a sigh of defeat, I tore my gaze away and looked down at the big eyed little girl.

"What?" I demanded. I knew I had just lost to the child's mother.

"How are you today?"

My face softened a bit and I hesitantly patted her on the head. "Good… and yourself?"

"Sable and I learned a new song today in our classes!" She said excitedly.

"Nice. Now if you all don't mind," I looked up at Allalcypre, and faltered. Gabriel was glaring right at me from his father's side. I suddenly felt like a total ass, but didn't want to admit it. "I'm going to my…upstairs." I couldn't say _my room_, because it would just seem wrong of me.

Without sending a glance towards Nova's mother, I walked upstairs. But I didn't go to the room I was staying in. No, instead, I stopped just outside of Nova's door. I raised my fist, and knocked lightly on it.

Just what was I doing…or expecting?


	6. Chapter 6

At first there was no response to my knock. I debated whether or not I should retreat back to my room before I got myself into something I couldn't get out of. Just as I was about to turn away, the door creaked open slightly, and a big blue eye peered up at me. It went from curious to pissed off in a split second.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Your mother told me-"

"I know. I'm not deaf."

There was an awkward silence, and I wanted to hit my head against a wall. This was a very, very stupid idea. "I wanted to say I was sorry. But I'm not _that_ smart enough to catch on to something you hid so well. If I had known-"

"If you had known, wouldn't you have been disgusted? The first time actually conversing and living with werewolves…you probably would have thought we were trying to suck up to you and be all sappy!"

I really hated it when people interrupted me. It pissed _me_ off. I pushed against her door and she pulled back as I came into her room. My body was kind of moving on its own. She stepped far away from me, and I left the door cracked open so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. I glared at her, meeting her discolored eyes.

"You obviously don't know me then." I told her.

"You don't know me either, so you shouldn't have been such an ass from the start."

"I wouldn't have been such an ass if you weren't such a bitch! Every pun intended!" I quipped, seriously wanting to slam my head into that wall.

Her fists clenched and her eyes flashed in anger. She opened her mouth to probably give a feisty reply, but my phone suddenly went off. I glared a second longer at her and then pulled my phone from my pocket. Alexa was calling me. My face softened and I answered her call.

"Hello?"

"Liam!" Alexa's sigh of relief came through my ear and I let a small smile creep onto my face. It was so nice hearing her voice again. I was glad I wasn't with her at the moment, because I'm sure Rem would be reading my mind and sending me death glares.

"Alexa. How are you?"

"Liam, we've all been worried! You haven't said a word since you've been gone!"

I leaned against the nearest wall and ran a hand through my hair. "I miss you. I miss you all." I stated bluntly. Alexa gave a soft laugh.

"I just wanted to call to make sure you were doing okay…give Rem and Tayte a call tomorrow if you can. They would like to hear from you. Unfortunately neither are here; they're taking Karen to a softball game because she was bored out of her mind."

"Alright, I will." I told her. We bid goodbyes, and when I snapped my phone shut, I suddenly remembered I was in Nova's room, with the werewolf in front of me. I looked up at her apologetically. "Sorry about that. I had to take that call."

"Who was she?" Nova suddenly asked. The anger had dissipated. Instead, she was eyeing me suspiciously. "You _smiled_ while talking to her!"

Deciding the argument was over, I looked away from her and started toward her door. "She's my cousin's wife."

"Are you in love with her?" Nova asked softly, and I stopped at her door in surprise.

"No," I half lied and half said, "she just reminded me a lot of someone from a long time ago."

"Who was she?"

Who ever said curiosity killed the cat wasn't confronted by a curious mutt. "Her name was Moira. She was witty and vigilant, but vulnerable all the time. My father killed her."

Nova's breath caught in her throat. "I-I'm so sorry." It was shocking really, to hear her finally lose her attitude. I actually chuckled.

"It's not your fault my father was a lunatic. He got what he deserved. Moira may rest in peace now."

There was another odd silence, and then Nova cleared her throat. "Well…umm. I'm sorry for flipping out."

"I apologize for everything I've done." I admitted. "Good night."

When I was back in my room, I sat on the edge of my bed and ran my hands down my face and groaned. I was really starting to hate myself.

I didn't go downstairs for dinner. I decided to just stay in my room the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning was…nice. When I woke up, Nova's mother offered me a _warm_ glass of blood, and Nova said good morning to me. Allalcypre appeared quite shocked with the sudden change of environment. I didn't sit down with the rest of the breakfast eaters. Instead, I waited until Nova was done.

"Race you to school?" she asked.

"You're on."

Of course, I was the first one out the door. I was running with vampire speed, and she was using a mortal's car.

At school, I didn't bother to wait for Nova to arrive. Just because we didn't hate each other now didn't mean we were "friends". Monica greeted me at my locker, and I sighed mentally.

"Have you thought about that party?" she asked, running a manicured finger down my arm.

"No, actually." I said. Her hand dropped and she gave me a pouty face.

"But I really, really want you to come. Everyone will be there!"

I could actually think of a few that wouldn't.

Without replying to her, I turned and started to walk to my first class. Monica ran to catch up with me, her heels clacking against the floors. She grabbed onto my arm and when I was about to shove her off of me, someone slammed right into her from behind and she went flying forward. I caught her before she fell on her face.

"What the _fuck_?" Monica screeched, hurting my ears. She got back onto her feet with my help and we both looked back at the offender.

At first, I suspected it would be Nova, but I hadn't smelled her anywhere near here. Instead, to my surprise, the gothic woman from the day before, who had just about emptied my wallet with a school lunch, was standing right there, smirking at Monica.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you standing there."

Oh boy, two bullies pit against each other.

"Jade! You little slut!" Monica growled. Jeez, this girl had a mouth on her.

The goth, whose name I learned was Jade, lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Me? A slut? It's obvious you're the clear definition of slut." She nodded towards me, and Monica sputtered.

"As if!" With that, Monica raised her chin and pivoted on her heel, stomping off.

"Thanks." I said, slightly confused. Monica seemed like the type to throw punches, but instead she had retreated. Jade shrugged.

"You're welcome, even though I didn't really do it for you. She's just a bug that's begging to be squashed."

"Quite morbid." I commented. We began walking in the same direction.

"I only watch horror movies, so what else would you expect, new boy?"

"I'm not so new anymore. My name is Liam Castillon, pleasure to meet you." I said dryly.

"Yeah, we did have a nice meeting yesterday, didn't we? My name is Jade Harrison. So you're living with Nova Rayvenstarr?"

I froze. "Uhm…"

"I live on the same street as you guys. Are you guys related? Why doesn't she ever give you a ride? Do you always have to walk all the way to the school? Is she as big of a bitch as everyone says?"

I resisted a smirk. "We're just roommates, I guess you could say. No, she isn't a bitch. It's just an outer exterior of hers. Why? I have no idea. I love walking, what can I say?" It was almost sarcastic. I was sure Jade noticed, because she snickered.

When I stopped at my classroom, she paused and pulled out her wallet. Handing me a ten dollar bill, she smiled up at me. "Thanks for yesterday's lunch. It was delicious. Well, I guess I'll see you around, new kid."

I watched her walk away, slightly miffed. I couldn't tell if she was insulting me or being sweet. I was getting another headache. Where was a good, strong wall when my head needed it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Wowwww, I am a horrible person. I can't believe it's been this long since I've updated. I unintentionally abandoned my stories. I am sooooo sorry. I have no excuses. I hope you're all (whoever is still reading this anyways) okay with this chapter... D: I tried to make it longer than the others, as an apology for keeping you waiting for a bajillion years.  
**

**I also went back and read through it and my previous stories, and realized I have made a ton of small mistakes here and there. Eventually, when I'm not too focused on trying to update this, I will go back and fix them. I missed this story and I intend to finish it now. Updates from now on may take about a week at a time, considering I'm married now and I've been kind of busy recently. Again, I am so sorry to my readers about this huge, horrible delay.**

**PS: This chapter has some sexuality in it. If you don't want to read it, then just skim it or whatevs. **

* * *

When lunch came around later that day, I felt like I was being suffocated. And not "shove my face into a pillow" kind of suffocated either. Rather, I was surrounded by Monica and her fake friends at the only table I was hoping would stay empty if I sat at it. Obviously Jade's warning earlier didn't faze the broad. I had made a huge mistake choosing her blood to suck.

Monica cleared her throat and leaned toward me, accentuating her cleavage as she pushed her breasts together. I blatantly tried to ignore it, but hell, I was a male. "Liam," Monica purred, touching my arm, "I'll leave you alone if you promise to come to my party this weekend."

I resisted the urge to groan in irritation. "Fine, I will go." _If only to get you to leave me the hell alone. _Monica sat straight and giggled.

"Great! Come on guys!" She motioned to her posse and they all got up and left me alone. Thank goodness, too. I was about at my limit. I had desperately been wanting to break someone's neck since I've been here.

Just as I was about to return to chewing slowly on my disgusting human food in a desperate attempt to blend in with the mortals around me, another body plunked down on the seat across from me. I glanced up and was met with Jade's smirk.

"Hey Liam. Enjoying your food?"

"Attempting. Can't say school food is that great."

Jade snorted. "Got that right. Hell, I didn't even finish those pizza slices yesterday. They tasted like cardboard."

I would have been pissed at her, but she had paid me back so I didn't mind. I decided to abandon my food. I was thirsty, but I had to wait until I was back at the Rayvenstarr's to get my meal. I wasn't close enough to be tempted by Jade's blood, so I could resist the temptation. She did have nice skin though.

I glanced up at that second, behind Jade, noticing my–dare I say it–_fiancé_. Nova was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, glancing around as if she were lost. Her eyes landed on a table opposite of us, and I followed her gaze. Her probably _ex_-boyfriend, now, and his table of friends were sneering at her and most likely sending nasty comments her way. I couldn't hear above all the other noise of the cafeteria, but by the betrayed look on Nova's face, I assumed as much.

I sighed, running my palm over my face.

"Something wrong?" Jade asked, pausing in consuming her food.

"Just trying to figure out whether I should invite Nova over here or not."

"Ohhh. Yeah I heard her and boyfriend split up for some reason. I imagine now she has no friends."

My eyes caught Jade's in surprise. "She has no friends now?"

My table counterpart shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the only people I ever saw her with were her boyfriend's friends. I would presume they took his side over hers. So…yeah."

I was about to catch Nova's attention, when suddenly Jade stood up and hollered, "Nova! Come sit with us!"

Needless to say, I was a tad surprised with Jade's openness. Not only that but she was…different. Thoughtful. Our first meeting was a bit rough, but as I slowly got to know her, she was almost sympathetic on the inside.

Nova, with a startled expression on her face, turned toward our table and a small smile revealed itself. She looked nice with a smile on her face. If only she could do that more often than scowl. In a rush, she reached us and quickly sat down next to Jade.

"Thanks." She offered Jade.

"No problemo. Thought you should hang out with the cool kids." Jade winked at her and went back to eating, as Nova smiled wider. I watched their interaction with an inner smile. Maybe they could be friends. I think Jade would make a great friend.

"Are you new here too, Jade?"

"Kind of. I got here about a month ago. I actually live right by you guys."

Nova stiffened, her eyes searching mine. I nodded. "She knows we're roommates already." The werewolf relaxed but still looked a little nervous about it.

Jade took a sip of her drink and then asked me, "Are you going to Hair-brained Depraved Monster's birthday party this weekend?"

Nova choked on her food at that moment and gasped for air, while beginning to laugh hysterically.

I lifted a brow at Jade and amusedly replied, "If you're talking about Monica, unfortunately, yes. I said I would go to get her off my back."

Jade let out a sympathetic sigh. "I am soooo sorry. Want me to come with you?"

I didn't fail to notice how Nova's head shot up and she looked at me with those mismatched eyes. I glanced at her and then back at Jade.

"If you'd like." I replied.

Jade then looked at Nova. "You wanna come too?"

Nova shook her head viciously. "No way! Monica would throw a hissy fit if she found out I showed up there!"

"Why does Repulsive Creepy Lunatic hold so much shit against you?" Jade asked bitterly.

Nova chuckled at the other nickname and then responded just as bitterly. "When I first got here, Elijah, her boyfriend at the time, took an interest in me. Probably just my eyes," she pointed at her discolored eyes. That was a lie, I was sure, because he was probably interested in her being a werewolf, not just her eyes. "And it kind of went downhill from there."

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's always over a guy. That's pretty normal. Happened to me a shit ton of times in the past. Thankfully high school is almost over for me and I won't have to deal with drama until I start college. Lord knows how dramatic _that_ is."

I resisted telling her it wasn't nearly as bad as high school, but it was still school and was therefore still dramatic. That would probably rise some suspicion on my end.

The rest of lunch went by quickly, and we all split our separate ways for class. I couldn't help but believe I'd just made some friends. Nova and I have finally de-fueled our ridiculous feud. For now, anyways.

* * *

The weekend came upon me quickly. Monica's party did not sound entertaining at all. I wasn't a party-goer like Rem. I preferred to stay home and read a book. Speaking of Rem, I hadn't heard from him for awhile. I vaguely wondered if he was relieved that I was gone now, so he didn't have to worry about Alexa being whisked away by me. I almost snorted. I respected my cousin enough to keep my hands away from what wasn't mine.

I was just pulling on a nice button-up shirt I deemed appropriate for a "party" when Nova burst into my room. There wasn't even enough time for me to chastise her before she exclaimed, "Are you really going to her party?!"

"Yeah, why not? Jade and I are going together. I'm not going to ditch her."

Nova's face went from irritated to solemn in point-zero-one seconds. "But…this is your first weekend with us where we don't have school. I figured we could all have a nice dinner…or something."

I glanced at my phone. The time read 5:50 pm. Monica's party was in half an hour, and I was meeting Jade at her house soon. "I don't have time. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Nova scrunched her face in disgust. "No way in hell. You're going to hate it though. There's alcohol and lots of sex and nudity. Her parties are full of filthiness."

"And you forget, I've been alive for many, many years. I think I know how parties have evolved nowadays." I said to her, while buttoning up my shirt. Nova's eyes flickered to my bared chest and then back to my face, a slightly red tinge hitting her cheeks. I ignored it.

"Well don't go and get drunk and then whine and complain for one of us to come get you," she grunted, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to get drunk. My tolerance for alcohol is amazing. If I drank enough to get drunk, there wouldn't be any alcohol left in the house."

Nova snorted, very unladylike. "What if Monica tries to seduce you while she's drunk? You know she's going to go back on her words anyways, right?"

I stopped getting ready and shot her a look that clearly said _shut up_. "Are you trying to prevent me from going? If you don't want me to go then just say something already. Be straightforward, it may help your situations a little more in the future." I think she knew I was implying about our argument the other day, about how she really did want me to come over and she had tried to make everything smell nice for me. But then she turned around and got pissed off at me because I didn't realize it until her mom so lovingly pointed it out to me. How was I supposed to know all those fresh scents weren't normal for them?!

My words shut the werewolf female up, and she looked at the floor. "Sorry. I guess I should be happy that you're going out and doing something other than sit in her and mope all day."

"How about I spend all of tomorrow with you guys? It's Sunday and I don't have any plans." I said quietly, tucking my phone into my pocket.

Nova's eye lit up as she looked at me, and I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in my chest at that adorable face of hers. _Whoa, adorable? Did I really just say that?_ My brain stopped turning gears for a second and I suddenly felt that a wall to slam my head against would be awesome right now.

"You mean it?" Nova asked. Damn, she was like a puppy that I had just kicked aside and then lovingly gave food to. I wondered if all werewolves were once like Nova. Innocent, just like that poor little puppy I was thinking about.

"Yes." I stated calmly, turning away from her. What the hell was wrong with me? A few days with the Rayvenstarr's and suddenly I'm thinking about puppies? Give me a break.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Nova's eyes narrowed. "Was Jade meeting you here?" She asked curiously. I shook my head and then followed her downstairs. However, sure enough, standing awkwardly in the living room was Jade, surrounded by the other three werewolf pups and Allalcypre. Nova's mom was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed she was at the store or something.

Jade smiled at Nova and I as we entered. "Hey Liam, I was ready a little early so I decided to just head on over. I don't have your number yet, so I couldn't text you."

"I'll give it to you later." Well, this was mighty problematic. Allalcypre was looking at me like I was a two-timing jackass, even though I wasn't two-timing on anyone. Nova was my forced fiancé and Jade was a friend.

"So how are we getting there?" I obviously didn't have my car here, so I just thought I'd ask. Jade lifted up a key with a smirk.

"Borrowed my dad's car. But don't ever tell my mom that."

I couldn't help but smirk back.

* * *

_Where were the police when they were needed? _I wondered. Monica's house was right smack-dab in the middle of a cul-de-sac, houses surrounding hers on each side. Her music could be heard before we even turned down her street. If I were the same Liam I was fifty years ago, maybe I would have called the police and demand that children should not be throwing alcohol parties at the tender ages of 17 and 18. Or any age under the legal age for that matter.

Jade parallel parked, albeit very awkwardly. It was obvious she didn't drive much. It's not like it would matter in the long run, because I was sure I was going to be the sober driver if she gets shit-faced drunk. I studied her from the corner of my eyes and wondered if she was even going to drink or not.

Before we entered the house, I dimly thought back to Nova, who was probably sitting up in her room moping. I felt a moment of regret, but it quickly diminished when Jade grabbed my arm in a strong grip, which startled me. I looked down at her and she was smiling widely up at me.

"You ready to party?!" She laughed, and dragged me into the house.

_Oh boy._ I suddenly dreaded what I had just gotten myself into. At first, it was like I had been hit by a train. The smell of beer and vomit and sweat and, dare I say it, _sex_, was painfully eminent. That wasn't the worst of it though. I could prevent myself from smelling, but the sound. Oh dear lord, the _music_. If I had thought it was loud before we entered, I was profoundly mistaken. My ears already felt like they would start bleeding. I silently cursed my vampire hearing.

Yes, I knew how parties had transformed over the years, but, remember, I'm the guy who prefers to read a book at home. I had never been to any of these parties before. Not that I knew of anyways. Unless Karen had managed to drag me off to one before. Doubt it.

Jade suddenly got my attention by bumping into me with her hip. "You okay?!" She all but screamed over the music. I could have heard her just fine if she had yelled it, but she had to _scream _it instead. A migraine was already making itself prominent in my poor head.

I merely nodded at her and she smiled and led me toward the kitchen area. We hadn't seen Monica yet, but I preferred to keep it that way. Jade left my side for a moment and disappeared into the kitchen. I slunk into the shadows of the wall to avoid being grinded against by the multiple bodies flipping around in the living room like dying fish. I briefly wondered why these students enjoyed this, when reading was obviously so much more interesting.

I had never really smelled the scent of arousal before, because werewolves were capable of doing that much easier, but the smell lingering amongst the crowd of grinding boys and girls in front of me was making me dizzy. Now I knew why Nova said I wouldn't like it. I hated it.

A couple minutes later and I was about to exit the house for fresh air when Jade reappeared beside me with an armful of beers. I swear, if it was possible, the color would have drained from my face even more. She set a majority of the beers down on the end table beside me and popped two of them open. Handing one to me and taking the other for herself, she bumped her bottle against mine in an attempt of cheers and began chugging it.

I watched her in mild amusement, while sipping on mine. It was awful tasting, and I suddenly realized that if I drank any, it would make me thirstier for something _else_. My eyes trailed down Jade's face, over the bottle at her mouth and then down at her bared throat. Come to think of it, I hadn't even had dinner.

Maybe Nova was right about having dinner with them? Maybe I was too stubborn for my own good.

Jade slammed her beer bottle down on the end table. It was empty. I raised an eyebrow at her. She motioned to the one in my hands. I shook my head and gave it to her. But she merely pushed it back at me and told me to drink it in her own sign language that I could barely comprehend.

I sighed, and drank the beer quickly, hoping just to get it over with. She was already downing her second one, and I wondered why she wasn't vomiting yet. I already felt nauseous. Then again, I was a vampire and only meant to drink blood. Even eating food for me was hard.

When I finished mine, I shook my head no at another one she offered, and she shrugged and looked around the room. There was a foreboding feeling in my stomach all of a sudden. She eyed the dancing bodies and then smirked back at me. I quickly shook my head again, but she refused to take no for an answer. I was so going to regret this later. With her surprising strength for a human, she grabbed my arm again and dragged me into the crowd.

Almost immediately I could feel bodies against me, and I resisted breaking some necks. Their disgusting scents were rubbing all over my clothes, and I knew when I got back to the Rayvenstarr's, they would not be too pleased with me. Some little voice in the back of my head trembled in excitement though, as if it were pleased that I was going to piss off the werewolves. I quickly dismissed that thought.

I actually quickly dismissed _all _my thoughts when Jade's rear-end met my groin and began moving in a rhythm that matched the song very nicely. I had to swallow whatever lump formed in my throat at the shock of her bold move. My hands hesitantly went to her hips and I tested out moving with her in the same rhythm.

This seemed to please her and she reached down to my hands and forcefully moved them to her stomach, so I could hold onto her better. Her arms reached behind her and went around my neck while the back of her head rested on my shoulder. I suddenly found myself pressed up extremely intimately to a girl I had just met a week ago. She was a good friend, yes, but this was unexpected.

Unexpectedly amazing.

I suddenly found out that I very much enjoyed these parties.

And then my lips met her neck, and that was when I felt like I was going to lose control. Her blood pumped in her veins, pounding against my lips as her heartbeat raced with our dancing. Unintentionally my gums began to ache as my fangs begged to be released from their hiding spots. I swallowed again, this time squeezing my eyes shut and moving my mouth down to her shoulder instead, where her veins weren't nearly as prominent. The ache in my gums slowly subsided, and I thanked my many years of living in control of my vampirism. Instead, I focused on the areas down low where we rubbed against each other. It was then that I found myself craving her in more ways than one, and that was bad.

Very, _very_ bad.

Nova and Alexa both flashed through my mind, and I made to pull away from Jade. I couldn't do anymore. I was betraying them both, my fiancé and my previous love. Even if my marriage with Nova was forced, if I was a scandalous husband, that peace treaty wouldn't last long, and it would look horrible on vampires.

As I pulled away, however, Jade spun around and locked me in her arms, her hands entwining themselves in my hair, and I barely had enough time to widen my eyes before she kissed me, tongue and all.

It was surprising. It wasn't like I hadn't kissed before, but she was tempting me and I didn't want it.

At least, I kept telling myself that.

She bit down hard on my bottom lip, and I groaned. All inhibitions suddenly dissipated in my mind and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace and brought her flush against me as I kissed her back. Who knew I was such a masochist? I could taste blood, but it wasn't hers. It was mine. She had bit hard enough to draw blood, and I liked it.

One of her legs went up and wrapped around my waist loosely, but I grabbed it and held it there as I pressed against her again. Her moan reverberated in my mouth like a ricochet bullet and I vaguely realized we were basically having sex with our clothes on in the middle of a crowd of people. Maybe it was okay with everyone else around us, but I was more of a personal guy.

Jade must have read my mind or something because she pulled away from me and we stumbled from the dancing bodies and upstairs to find a room. I couldn't believe I was about to do it with a girl, a friend, I barely know. The back of my mind suddenly started screaming at me. _No, no. Don't do this._

But the rest of my brain was fogged up and high off of Jade's scent and touches. We tried a couple rooms, but I found out where I had been smelling sex from, and that was gross. I didn't want to know about other's sexual inhibitions. Mine and Jade's was enough.

We ended up in a bathroom, and my fingers fumbled with the lock on the door. Very un-vampire like. She sat on the sink and I met her there, her legs wrapping around me as we kissed again. I felt her hands grab my shirt and begin pulling it over my head. When it was off, her warm hands trailed down my chest and stopped at my belt. The touch of her fingers were feather-light at my abdomen it made my stomach coil in anticipation.

I bravely pulled her head back, my hand fisted in her hair, and left a trail of open-mouth kisses down her throat column. She moaned again when my teeth nipped at the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. I was impressed with myself at how well I was ignoring the blood lust. I found it much easier to focus on our sexual lust. Especially when her shirt somehow came off and my eyes studied her black and red laced bra.

I was just about to rip off her bra when suddenly she ceased movement at my belt and her eyes drunkenly focused in on my lip.

"I am pretty sure I bit your lip a few minutes ago and it bled. Where's the bite mark?" Her finger poked at my bottom lip and a moment of panic flooded through my system. Oh yeah, super fast vampire healing. Almost forgot. Oh what the hell, I _did_ forget. I forgot everything up until now.

I grabbed her face with my hands, my palms against her cheeks and made her look up at me. "You never bit me. There wasn't any blood." Making people forget things was what I was best at, not the other way around. Her drunk eyes dilated for a split second and she smirked.

"Now where were we?" She asked, as she dove in for another kiss. I put a hand up and blocked her.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not while you're drunk. Not while I'm—" _What? Not while I'm betrothed to a werewolf? Not while I'm in love with Alexa? Not while your scent is making me forget everything I am up until now. _

I back away from her and located my shirt, which was strung over the back of the toilet. Remind me to wash that later. I quickly pulled it on and while I was buttoning it I nodded towards Jade's shirt, which was behind her on the sink. She groaned and kicked at the sink beneath her.

"Don't do that. We were having so much fun. And I'm so horny."

Her words made me stumble over my buttons. My hands shook. Dear lord, when was the last time that anyone had ever made me feel so…spontaneous? I had always kept a close eye on my actions, and never before have they been so…_unrestrained _and _wild_. Maybe it had been too long since I had had a woman, but Jade was not the one for me. She was hundreds of years younger than me. In my eyes, she was still a girl, even though she was already 18 and of age.

It frightened me that I had almost zero control over my actions. I, Liam Castillon, was afraid. There was something about Jade that threw me off. I didn't know what. She was definitely human, that much I knew. There was no werewolf scent on her like Nova's ex-boyfriend. At the time I had only though Nova's ex-boyfriend was a human as well, and that the scent on him was from Nova. But he was actually a werewolf. Jade wasn't a vampire either. When she had bit me, she had no reaction to the blood whatsoever. Maybe it was because she was a different type of girl, one who was completely different from Nova or Alexa or Monica.

"I have to go." I told her, satisfied that my voice didn't shake at all like my hands were doing. Jade pouted and crossed her arms. She looked like she was about to throw a drunk-person's tantrum. I had dealt with enough of those thanks to Rem. "Do you want to drive you home?"

"No. I can do it." She stood up, but the alcohol had gotten the best of her and she stumbled. I caught her before her head collided with the wall. Suddenly she dry-heaved, and my eyes widened. "Oh God…I don't feel good."

Already?! She was definitely a light-weight. I quickly turned her around and opened the toilet as she threw up a split second later. I held her hair and turned away in disgust. The smell was awful to my already sensitive nose. I made the choice to drive her home, then.

* * *

When I drove her home, Jade passed out in the passengers seat. I sighed heavily and dreaded having to bring her to her house. Thankfully I knew where she lived, considering she had given me her address the previous day. I stopped at her house, and parked her car neatly in the driveway.

There was a light on in the house, and I hoped I didn't run into her mother. She had told me not to tell her mother that she had borrowed the car. I wasn't sure how her parents would feel about a strange boy they'd never seen before dropping off their unconscious daughter either.

Well, it was worth a shot. I lifted Jade's practically dead-weight from the passengers seat and she mumbled something completely incoherent as she burrowed her face into my shoulder, still sleeping.

I wondered whether I should knock or just walk in when I got to the porch, but it turned out I had to do neither. The door opened, surprising me, and I felt like a deer in the headlights when a tall, burly man who must have been Jade's father, appeared in my vision.

He had tattoos adorning both his bared arms, and a face that clearly said, _What the hell are you doing with my daughter_? I found myself at a loss for words, and merely lifted Jade and all but shoved her into his arms.

"Sorry. I drove her home. I swear I didn't have anything to drink, so I didn't crash the car." I tried to tell him in the most human way possible. Of course, I did drink one beer, but I was a vampire.

Her dad didn't need to know that.

Instead of pulling out a shotgun and shooting me in the head, her dad smirked. I realized that's where Jade got her smirks from. "Thanks bud," he said, in a surprisingly nice voice, "this is actually the earliest anyone has ever got her home."

So it wasn't the first time she had gone out to party, obviously. I quickly gave a small smile in return, and then handed him the keys to their car. With small goodbyes, I quickly left, walking down the street until I was sure no one could see me, and then I ran the rest of the way with vampire speed.

When I got to the Rayvenstarr's door, I stopped. All the lights were off, and there were no sounds from inside. That meant everyone was hopefully sleeping. _Hopefully_. I told myself I would go straight to the shower, get all these filthy smells off of me, throw my dirty clothes into the washer, and then head to bed.

That was, until my plan was brutally ruined by Nova opening the door with a look on her face that was scarier than Jade's dad's.

I never knew that as a vampire who had been alive for so long, I could be so nervous about so many things in one night.


	8. Chapter 8

"How did the party go?" Nova asked me icily. I swear, at that moment, she was colder than the South Pole. I involuntarily gulped. I was planning on avoiding her the most out of all of my werewolf roommates.

"It was…pleasant."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "What did you do to make it so _pleasant_?" She asked bitterly.

"Uh…" When was the last time I was at a loss for words? That pissed me off. "Lay off, Rayvenstarr. You're not my wife yet, you have no right to demand these petty things from me."

I was expecting a snarl and a tackle, or something along those lines, but instead her facial expression became unreadable. "You're right. I apologize." With that, she turned away, and then disappeared into the dark house. Before she could make it to her room, I ran after her with my vampire speed and grabbed her arm.

She flinched at the sudden movement, but refused to look over at me. Her face was hidden by her hair. "I'm sorry." I said. I wasn't sure what I was thinking exactly. I knew Nova wasn't a bad girl. From the short week I had been there, I had already learned she was lonely. Maybe it was because she didn't know how to interact with other species that well, or maybe it was because people avoided her since she had different eye colors, and that wasn't normal to humans.

Whatever the reason, I felt bad after all the times I had snapped at her viciously. It wasn't her fault I was being forced to marry her, and she was completely different than any other werewolves I had met.

Nova peeked at me from behind her bangs and sniffled. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. "You stink." She dully stated. My eyes narrowed and I released her.

"I am well aware." I replied bitterly.

She sniffed me suddenly, and I backed up a step. Canines really had no remorse for doing those weird things, did they?

"You also smell like Jade."

I swear, if my heart was beating, it would have skipped about twenty beats. "She…she got drunk and kind of…threw herself on me while we were dancing. Then I had to take her home so she didn't drive under the influence." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, right? The best lies were told based off of the truth, after all. I just was not used to lying. I never had to before.

"Do you like her?"

We were whispering, I realized. I really hoped Allalcypre and his wife stayed asleep through this.

I shook my head in response. "I don't. She's pretty, but I don't like her. Not anymore than a friend, at least."

Nova allowed a small smile to grace her features. "That reassures me a little more. I don't think Daddy would appreciate it if you were a _cheating_ bloodsucker."

I mentally groaned at her true accusations. And then I scrunched my nose at her name for her father. "Don't call him that. I just can't picture Allalcypre all cute and daddy-like."

Nova covered her mouth and laughed behind her hand. I smirked after her and then she looked up at me and dropped her hand. "Can you tell me about Alexa?"

My eyes widened. Nova blinked several times and batted her eyelashes shyly.

"Sorry, I should not have asked, huh? Well…I'm going to go to bed now." Nova turned away and opened her door. I quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you. Whatever you wish to know." I told her. I figured since we were going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives, it was time to mature a little, and try to at least get to know each other.

* * *

We stayed up until almost 2 in the morning talking about my past. I told her all about when my brother, cousin and I first met Alexa. That Alexa used to be a homeless human girl on the side of the street in England. All of the problems Alexa had gone through, and how she had slowly softened my cold-blooded heart. How she had tamed my sarcastic, asshole, pervert of a cousin, and knocked my brother out of his blind love.

I told Nova how Alexa was once a witch, but now has mixed blood. And along with softening my cool demeanor, Alexa had also made me fall into a hidden, one-sided love that only Rem knew about. Stupid mind-reader. On the outside, I tried my best to appear brotherly toward her, but it was difficult.

I quickly skipped over that dramatic crap, and then I told her about Karen, Alexa and Rem's daughter who was a piece of work all on her own.

After I told Nova a few hours' worth of story, I watched Nova yawn. She'd been yawning the past half hour, but she was so interested in my stories that she continued to tell me to go on, even though I asked her if I should stop.

Nova finally smiled a teary smile. "Your past seems so crazy and fun. And Alexa seems like an amazing woman."

"She is." I told her, leaning back against her headboard. We had taken our conversation into her room, since it was closest. I was sitting at the top of her bed, and she had laid sideways at the end of the bed and leaned her head against her hand, which rested on the bed.

"I'm sorry that your feelings are one-sided." Nova suddenly said quietly. I eyed her curiously. Her attitude had changed a lot. She was really a nice girl…_wolf_, whatever. Maybe if all werewolves were like her, I wouldn't have a problem getting along with them.

Nova suddenly sat up and scooted closer to me, so that she was beside me on the bed. She laid her head down on the pillows that my elbow was rested on. "Do you think if Karen and I ever met, we'd get along?" She asked, peering up at me. I smiled softly down at her.

"I think the two of you would be great friends." I said. She looked extremely tired. Werewolves needed sleep more so than vampires. I made a move to leave her bed, but she gripped onto my shirt.

"Wait. Don't go yet," she whispered, "can you tell me more about your adventures?"

It was obvious that she had had a very sheltered life. Her ears absorbed my words like they were fascinating fairy tales. After a while of my monotonous speaking, I glanced down at her and realized she had fallen asleep. Her snores were barely noticeable.

I reached a hand over and pushed some of her hair out of her face. My hand paused on her cheek, and I narrowed my eyes. She was an innocent little pup. She may have been much older in dog years, but as a daughter of one of the most powerful werewolf leaders of time, she was extremely innocent. She had never had blood on her hands, or seen death first hand, unless it was from the movies. Hell, I doubted she had ever even played with dirt when she was younger.

Nova was a pure, innocent woman and it made me want to run away. Far, far away. If I started liking her as a husband should like his wife, I was scared as to what I would do. If I courted her, would it ruin her? If I allowed her into my tragic, bloody life, would it scar her? If I touched her with my murderous hands, would it leave bruises on her?

I pulled away quickly, as if I had been burned. I didn't want to touch her, _ever_.

After I covered her with her blanket and left her room, I quickly went to mine and grabbed a new pair of boxers and pajama pants. Then I took a shower finally, and tucked Nova into the dark corners of my mind.

* * *

The next morning, as I had promised Nova, I decided to spend the day with the Rayvenstarr's. Well, only Allalcypre, Gabriel, Nova and their mother. Stella and Sable were playing with the neighbors' kids. Anyways, they seemed to enjoy my presence. Gabriel actually talked to me a little, during lunch.

"Are you enjoying your room?" He asked sarcastically. For such a young little pup, he sure sounded a lot like Rem.

"Yes, it's perfect, actually." I replied just as resentfully. I had managed to win over Nova, and her other siblings, now I just had to win over Gabriel.

"Swell." Gabriel hissed, turning back to his food.

Well, we talked, but I never said it was pleasant.

Nova knocked her brother upside his head with her knuckles. "Be nice! He's going to be your brother-in-law soon, brat!"

Allalcypre looked at me after she spoke, as if expecting me to go all angry, "grr grr" on her. When I merely smirked in response, he rose an eyebrow. He chose that moment to so casually ask, "So, Liam, what did you guys do in my daughter's room last night?"

I damn near choked on the blood I had just started to drink. Nova _did_ choke, only on her sandwich instead. Luckily, her mother was in the kitchen at this moment, clattering around noisily with the dishes. Gabriel, however, reacted the worse.

"What did you do to my sister?!" He just about screeched. The clattering of dishes stopped suddenly, but the alpha female didn't come into the dining room. I'm sure she was listening pretty intently though.

"We didn't do anything!" Nova hissed.

"We only talked, I swear." I helped out, not wanting the alpha male to assume the worst.

Allalcypre raised his eyebrows and smirked at us. "Uh huh. Sure. I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well."

Oh my god. I buried my face in my hands. I didn't want him thinking anything like that. I had never been so embarrassed before. I really needed to get out of this werewolf house. They had made me feel more emotions in this short week than anyone else had in my hundred years of living.

Suddenly Nova's mom entered the dining room, drying her hands off with a kitchen towel. She narrowed her eyes at her husband and hissed, "How can you be so calm about that?! What if they're having sexual intercourse?!"

I resisted groaning, but Nova sure didn't.

Allalcypre snorted at his wife. "Sweetheart, it's absolutely impossible for a werewolf and vampire to produce offspring. I could care less if they fucked each other three times a day. At least then there would be a marriage sooner rather than later, right?"

I shot my head up and shared an extremely bewildered look with Nova and Gabriel before glaring daggers at the werewolf father. Obviously the werewolf mother wasn't very happy with his choice of words either.

Before she could bite his head off, I quickly said, "I would rather marry someone out of love, not physical attraction." It was a bold thing to say. I was practically telling Nova's father that I would fall in love with Nova before marrying her. Which was basically me saying I agree to the marriage, as long as we love each other.

Allalcypre stopped grinning and raised an eyebrow. Gabriel cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up. "I'm uh…going to go check on Stella and Sable." With that, the poor boy ditched the conversation and the dining room.

Allalcypre's wife raised her eyebrows as well after Gabriel left, completely surprised with my response. "I feel a little better now." She said softly, and sent me a smile. Jeez, all the females here were bipolar, I swear.

Nova quietly thanked me after lunch ended with the parents, and we sat in the living room, turning on the tv. We weren't exactly watching it. I think both of us were still a little uncomfortable with the lunch's awkwardness.

"So does that mean you're not as against the marriage proposal now?" Nova asked me quietly. I eyed her from my peripheral vision and shrugged.

"I'm not against it anymore, I guess. It's just…I never imagined myself marrying a werewolf." I said, and Nova's eyes looked down at the carpet. I quickly added, "But I do like you as a werewolf. You've changed my view a little on them."

She smiled back up at me. Before either of us could say anything else, my phone went off. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and sighed at the name that popped up on my caller id. _Tayte_.

I forgot, I was supposed to call him a couple days ago. I sent an apology to Nova, and then went to my room to take the call.

"Hello?" I uttered, sitting down on my bed.

"_Helloooo, wonderful, dearest friend of mine! How have you been? None of us have heard from you except Alexa!_" Tayte's obnoxious voice exclaimed on the other end of the phone.

"I've…been a little busy." I replied, and it was definitely the truth.

"_So, how are the werewolves treating you?_"

"Fine, actually." A little too fine, if Allalcypre's conversation at the lunch table meant anything.

"_Really? Damn, that's awesome. We've been worried. I think Karen wants to talk to you. In fact, she's trying to steal—_"

There was a clutter, and some muttering in the background, and then a crash and a groan, and Karen's snicker. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"_Hey cousin!_" Karen suddenly said in the phone.

"How are you doing, Ren?" I asked, smiling at her cheery voice. She must have kneed Tayte into next year. I immediately felt sorry for whatever pain he felt in his nether regions. Karen and her mother both had a knack for kneeing men in their groins. I really hope Nova never turned out like that.

"_Great! But I miss you. It's a lot easier to beat Tayte up without you here to help him out."_

"I bet. No one to help tickle you to death, either, right?" I managed to say that with the most serious voice ever.

Karen scoffed. "_I've gotten a lot stronger, buddy. When we see each other again, I'll show you my awesome moves that dad has been teaching me!_"

_When we see each other again_, she had said. I paused in our conversation and thought about this. Just when was I going to be able to see them again? I decided I would talk to Allalcypre about that. We continued talking a little while longer, before talking to Chandler. Our chat was shorter than mine and Tayte's.

Finally, after hanging up my cell phone, I stood up and walked downstairs, where I searched out Allalcypre. I accidentally walked in on him and his wife in the kitchen where they decided to make use of the counter for more than just cooking. I quickly turned away from that and decided to wait until they were done.

Now I knew what Karen felt like whenever she walked in on her parents in the kitchen…or dining room…or living room. Poor girl.

Nova was sitting in the same spot as I left her, and she smiled up at me. "Who was that?" she asked, not trying to sound fixated over it.

"Tayte, Karen and Chandler." She already knew who they were, from my stories last night. She nodded understandingly.

"That's good. I was wondering when you were going to contact your family and friends again."

I was about to sit next to her again when Allalcypre came in from the kitchen, fixing his hair and clothes. "Liam, you came looking for me, right?"

"Yes. I had a question." I faced him and prepared myself for his answer. Jokester or not, he was still a werewolf elder, so he was strict when it came down to werewolf and vampire business.

When he saw I was serious, he nodded for me to go on. "You may ask."

"I was wondering if my family could come down here for a day or so, so that they can see what it's like here. They know how to stay in their best behavior," _I hoped_, "so there wouldn't be any trouble with them. And I miss them, and they miss me. I just thought I'd ask."

Allalcypre narrowed his eyes. "You're aware the peace treaty isn't in place yet, right? And that having a bunch of vampires here would look bad on us werewolves?"

"No one else needs to know about them being here." I told him.

He scratched at a spot on his chin, deep in thought.

"I think that would be awesome." Nova suddenly said, standing up next to me. Allalcypre's eyes widened, and so did mine. We both looked at her. She smiled at us. "I would love to meet his family!"

Ah, I wondered if this was about Karen and Alexa. I glanced back up at the werewolf elder, my hopes slowly rising. His lips thinned into a frown as he studied his daughter. Then finally he looked at me with a small shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Alright. I guess that's fine. But only for a day. We'll plan more tomorrow." He left the room, probably to go talk to his wife about this decision.

Nova and I shared a smile, and then she flung herself to the couch with a laugh. "I can't wait to meet them! I'm so excited!" She exclaimed. Then her eyes went wide as she looked up at me again. I gave her a questioning look. She gasped, "Oh shoot! I gotta buy more febreze!"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, get it? From the first couple chapters, Nova made the house smell better upon Liam's arrival, so he didn't have to deal with the wolf smell. Just reminding you in case you forgot. ;)**

I'm going to take it slow with Nova and Liam's relationship. I want them to work it out truly, and it's going to be a little difficult on my part, but I'll pull through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it came out awful. It's been sooooo ridiculously hot where I am, reaching to the ultimate 100 degrees. And it's even hotter in my house, I swear. I'm definitely going to invest in AC! I am so sorry for any of you who have to deal with even hotter weather! It sucks! Luckily there's a river right down the road from me, and I'm rocking a tan. Haha. :) **

* * *

Allalcypre and I talked the next day and deemed it would make more sense to have a lot of people over during Thanksgiving. That would account for my family. Thanksgiving was in a month and a half, so that would give us plenty of time to deep clean the house free of werewolf stank. I had slowly grown accustomed to it, as a vampire it was easier for me to learn to deal with things.

It was longer than I had hoped to see my family. But at least they were coming. Allalcypre said if everything went well, he'd rent them some hotel rooms so they could stay for a few days.

I went to school with Nova, in her car. She didn't make me walk or run, she gave me a ride. This new friendship I appreciated very much. Her car was roomy and smelled like air freshener. That could have been the pink, fake flower hanging from her rearview mirror giving off the smell. It was pleasant. We talked about school, and our classes, and I told her I had a creepy math teacher who practically molested me via voice. She got a kick out of that, after threatening to rip out her throat for flirting with her fiancé.

I couldn't help but smirk at her, but the smirk disappeared when I wondered what she would do to Jade if Nova found out we had made out. That was never going to happen again.

When we arrived at school, I told myself I would avoid Jade. However, that didn't correspond too well considering she went out of her way to find me.

Nova said hi to Jade with a big smile and then went off to class. Jade turned to me as I leaned against a locker. She blushed, her hair looking a little more reddish than usual as well. I wondered vaguely if she died it, but then realized her hair had always been more red than auburn, and that I was just now noticing that. Funny how some sexual contact with someone could make you notice the smallest things.

"So uh, the party." Jade started awkwardly.

"Sorry about that." I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I cursed all nervous holiness. I had been nervous since the day I arrived here. I hated that.

Jade looked a little relieved at my words, but her blush didn't go away. I found myself eyeing her jugular, and could practically hear the blood rushing through her veins and up to her face. I could see her heartbeat through her veins, and suddenly found myself a tad blood lusty. And sexually. I couldn't get her intense kisses out of my head.

And her blood had always smelled delightful.

"Um, do you…uh…" Jade stuttered, which surprised me. She was always bold with her words. "You're a great kisser." She finally blurted.

I raised an eyebrow, glancing around the hallway to make sure Nova wasn't eavesdropping, but I was sure she had really gone to class. It was still five minutes before first period started. Students were walking and chatting all around us, thankfully ignoring us. Or at least, that's how it appeared. I'm sure a few people glanced our way in hopes of some good gossip to spread.

My eyes settled on Jade again, and her face was as red as a tomato. Obviously my long pause had embarrassed her a lot. I smiled at her and replied, "I could say the same to you. I'm surprised you remembered, with how much you drank."

She groaned and slapped a hand over her face. "God, I am so sorry. I do that every time I go to a party. It's awful, I know. But jeez, you were just there in all your sexy hotness and I couldn't help but attack you." Now _that_ was the Jade I knew. Not afraid to say what she thought.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit. Her compliments practically combusted my pride, but I had to be sure to let her know it couldn't happen again. But how was I supposed to do that without letting her know I had a fiancé? I mean, I could tell her, but then I wasn't sure if Nova would appreciate that. She wanted to keep it all a secret.

I sighed and scratched nonchalantly at a spot on my neck, and said softly, "Look, I enjoyed it and all, but…I don't think it should happen again." I was scared to see Jade's reaction, but she only smiled. The blush went away.

"Right. I know how you look at Nova." She smirked.

I blinked at her. What? When I didn't reply right away, she chuckled and punched me in the arm.

"I'm messing with you…I think. Although I wouldn't mind banging someone hot like you sometime."

Jesus Christ, if I could blush, I would. I have never once felt so shy in my life. "I don't think that'd be a great idea." _Especially considering I'm a vampire and you're a human. _

Jade smiled at me and rolled her eyes. "I don't sleep with every hot guy I see. Jeez, boy, get your mind out of the gutter."

_Actually, it's really not in the gutter._

The warning bell rang a second later, and we said our awkward goodbyes and headed separate ways. Well, I think that was a mutual agreement not to do something like that ever again. I just hoped she didn't say anything about it to Nova.

Lunch finally rolled around, and I was starving. I hadn't had breakfast that morning, considering I was too busy talking to Allalcypre about Thanksgiving and my family. I didn't pack any blood either, so I opted to eat fresh from the tap. I really hated doing that, considering Allalcypre would be pissed if he found out. But I didn't want to end up snapping at someone and ripping into their jugular on accident.

So, I kept an eye out for Monica, and made sure Nova nor Jade didn't follow me anywhere. I was doing a pretty good job staying out of their line of sight, so they wouldn't interrupt. I found Monica finally, on her way to the bathroom.

I swerved in front of her with a brilliant smile. She stopped with a surprised gasp and then her vixen of a smirk slowly showed on her face. "Hey Liam. I heard you were at my party."

"Yes, I made it. I didn't see you, though."

She pouted, my eyes falling to her red, lipstick covered lips. Then they went lower, down to her throat. "I know, I was sooooo busy with keeping everyone from breaking things. It was crazy. I also heard that you made out with Jade."

If it could, all the blood would drain from my face. My eyes snapped back up to meet hers, and her smirk widened. I grabbed her arm gently, and started leading her outside, to the bleachers, where I first sucked her blood.

"I'd really like to talk to you, actually." I told her.

"I'd love to talk to you, Liam baby." She purred. We stopped when we were hidden from any wandering eyes. Behind us was the football field, and we were hidden by the bleachers, which stood towering over our heads. It was a good spot to do something like this.

Before she could even open her mouth, I covered it with my hand and bit deep into her throat. I didn't even wait for her to cry out in pain before I started sucking. I didn't want to hear anymore of her talking. I just wanted her blood. And then I would make her forget about me sucking her blood and Jade and I kissing. I knew if I allowed her to go on without forgetting that she'd spread it like wildfire, and Nova would find out, and then Allalcypre would find out, and I'd be murdered on the spot.

Monica pushed against me, mewling in pain, and I finally released her. She looked at me and then to the blood on my lips in a dazed shock. "What are you—"

"What the fuck?"

Both of our heads shot to the side of the bleachers, where Jade was staring at us in…I wasn't sure. Surprise, horror, disgust? Could have been all three.

_Oh shit, _how was I supposed to get myself out of this one?

I whipped my head back around and grabbed Monica's face. "Forget about me sucking your blood. Forget about Jade and I at your party." I did this in barely two seconds, and then dropped Monica to the ground. She was unconscious. I was planning on a chase with Jade, figuring that she'd run away, but as soon as I turned to go after her, a shiny dagger that had come out of completely _nowhere_ aligned itself in my point of view, and I froze, my eyes wide.

Jade's eyes were narrowed, and she had a disgusted look on her face. "Fucking goddammit, Liam. Really?" She hissed.

_Wait, what_? Why wasn't she screaming and running away? Instead she had a weapon just inches from my nose, and with the most serious face in the world.

"I had thought you were a werewolf or something because you lived with the Rayvenstarr's, but you're a vampire. A _fucking_ vampire! Really? Living with werewolves? Just what are the elders thinking? Next they'll be trying to make a peace contract with us hunters!"

_Hunters_? I wondered, seriously stupefied at the events going on. Couldn't I just meet one _normal_ person for once?! A regular human who didn't have to be some kind of slut like Monica, or a _hunter_ like Jade. I mean, did hunters even exist? I had never once come into contact with a hunter. What did that even mean? She obviously didn't hunt animals, because she was not surprised that I was a supernatural being. She even knew about the Rayvenstarr's. And the elders. Just what the hell?

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" I managed to ask, my voice damn near shaking.

She let out a hiss of breath, but didn't lower her weapon. "Damn it, I should have known when I practically had sex with you with our clothes on." Then she made a face. "Oh God, gross. I made out with a vampire. Who knows how many diseases you have!"

"Excuse me?!" I growled, getting over my initial shock now.

"Think about it!" She swung the knife around with her talking, and I backed up to avoid getting my nose chopped off. "you suck people's blood! They could have blood diseases or something!"

"It doesn't work like that! I'm a vampire. I'm immune to things like that. I'm immune to _anything_ except starvation and blood loss." I didn't want to tell her that if I lost enough blood then I'd die.

She glared at me. "Damn it! And you were so hot too! It would have been fine if you were a werewolf, but a vampire!"

"Yes, I got that. I'm a vampire." I replied sarcastically.

She stabbed the tip of the dagger into the tip of my nose, and I hissed when a trickle of blood went down over my mouth. I backed up until my back was against the bleacher wall. She didn't move, but brought the dagger to her to study my blood at the tip.

"Well, you bleed like a normal human being. But I wonder how many times it will take me to stab you until you die." She sneered at me, wiping the blood off on her jeans.

"I don't understand any of this. I didn't even know hunter's exist!" I told her. "I haven't killed anyone in years, unless you count killing werewolves before the peace treaty! I only suck the blood and then make the person forget. Sometimes I even drink from a blood bag!"

I motioned towards Monica as proof I didn't kill anyone. She was still breathing, her chest falling down and up with her breath.

"Unfortunately, if I witness a vampire hurting a human in any way, I have to report them and or kill them on the spot." Jade said nonchalantly, fingering her blade.

"Would you really want to kill me at a school where anyone could see at any instant?"

"Would you really risk drinking blood at school where anyone could see at any instant?" Jade mocked, crinkling her nose in disgust.

"Touché." I exhaled in irritation. Just how was I supposed to get out of this conundrum? The girl I had just had a heated make out session with was actually a hunter who killed my kind, but was for some reason okay with werewolves, and she had just caught me in the act of drinking blood from the tap. Lovely.

I almost wished Nova was with me at this moment. But then again, I wasn't sure how that would go down either.

Jade looked at me for a long time, in silence, and then she sighed. "I won't kill you…today. You're going to let me turn my back on you and walk away without attacking me, or trying to make me forget. Right?"

"Sure." I said, _not really_. I was going to make her forget. It was what I did best anyways.

"I'm going to go home and report you to my parents. Allalcypre will also find out that you did this. He won't be too happy."

I inwardly groaned. There was no way I was letting her escape with her memory. She waited a second, before sheathing her dagger in her boot, and then slowly starting to back up. When I didn't move, she took that as an okay and turned around the bleachers, out of my sight. That only happened for a second. I reached the end of the bleachers and grabbed her arm, swinging her back to my side of the bleachers. She screeched in shock, and I threw her against the bleacher wall, her back against it this time. I trapped both of her hands above her head with my big hand. And gripped her chin with my other hand so she would look me in the eyes. I could see fury and resentment and guilt in her eyes, and for a second I faltered.

"You should never turn your back on a vampire. You've obviously never fought one before, because you wouldn't have done that. We're three times faster than humans, and three times more powerful. For instance," my hand slid down to the column of her throat and tightened until she let out a pitiful cry. I released her throat and grabbed onto her face again. "I could break your neck without a second thought."

Actually, I'd have a ton of thoughts afterwards. I really didn't want to be forced to kill her.

"So fucking do it!" She spat at me. I didn't. Instead, my glare softened and I stroked her cheek for a second.

"I don't want to. You're a nice girl, and I enjoyed our friendly times together."

Her eyebrows went up but she narrowed them again. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" She asked bitterly.

I shook my head, and then met her eyes with my own_. Forget that I'm a vampire, forget that I bit Monica, and forget about ever meeting me._ I thought forcefully, using my powers on her. I couldn't gather the courage to say those words out loud. Not when I felt a horrible clenching in my chest. Jade looked confused for a second, and then when I released her, she shook her head as if trying to clear her mind, and then looked at me.

"You okay man? You've got some blood on your face." She pointed it out, and then shrugged when I didn't reply, and instead wiped it from my lips. Luckily, she didn't glance at Monica, and instead turned away and left. I let out a jagged sigh and leaned against the bleachers. My eyes looked at Monica's limp form, and without a second thought I leaned down to her and cleaned the blood from her already healing wound. Vampire saliva worked wonders in times like these.

_Vampire_. I stared down at my hands as they rested on Monica's shoulder and neck, and blinked. Was I really that hated? I couldn't even be friends with someone because they thought vampires were horrible creatures? Given, some were extremely horrible, but there were good ones too. I must have drank a lot of blood from Monica if she had fainted for this long. I bit my lip in irritation. I was irritated, obviously, but at what? At Monica for being a slutty human with good blood? At Jade for ending up a vampire hunter?

No, I was mad at myself. I hated being a vampire.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day, I told the Rayvenstarr's everything that had happened that afternoon. Needless to say, Allalcypre was furious that I drank from the tap again, but he was more worried about the hunter family that lived on the same road as us. It appeared that he wasn't even aware of it. He was thankful that I made her forget what she had seen, but this still posed a problem.

Hunters didn't hunt werewolves, they hunted vampires. They viewed vampires more dangerous than any other supernatural creature. But why? I'd seen my fair share of psychotic, evil werewolves enough for a life time. Allalcypre ordered Nova and I to continue attending school normally, and avoid Jade at all cost.

He feared that if we got too close to her, she would remember everything. I silently snorted at that, my powers were a lot more formidable than he thought. I called Rem before I went to bed that night, and filled him in on what was going on. I also let him know that they could come down for Thanksgiving with us. He wasn't very happy about bringing the family to a werewolf's house for a holiday, but after a little persuasiveness from his favorite cousin, he gave in.

The next morning, Nova and I went to school like normal, attended classes like normal, and it went on like this for the next couple weeks. Nothing bad happened. I managed to steer clear of Monica _and_ Jade. Nova had some issues with her ex-boyfriend…what was his name again? Elijah, I think. Not sure. I didn't make it a habit of remembering the names of assholes. I guess he didn't like the fact that his ex-girlfriend was going to marry a vampire.

One morning, Elijah actually approached me in the empty men's locker room. Everyone had left to their next class already. He leaned against the locker next to me and sneered at me. "Listen, vamp boy, I don't know what those stupid elders are thinking, but you should really reconsider the marriage. There's no way in hell Nova would ever be interested in a bloodsucking demon like you."

I tossed my gym shorts back into my locker and slammed it shut. Then I glared over at him. "First, you really need to come up with some new insults. Vamp boy is a little overdone. And second, the elders aren't stupid. They're doing the right thing so that the world doesn't go to war over petty things like relationships." I slung my bag over my shoulder and turned to walk past him. Then I paused and added smugly over my shoulder, "And I do believe Nova is _very _interested in me."

Elijah growled after me and slammed his fist against a locker. I didn't bother looking back at the overreacting wolf. If he really wanted to start a fight…then I would finish it.

* * *

And just as I suspected, after school, Elijah greeted me at the doors, with a not so happy group of werewolf buddies, which I recognized as some of our school's football players. How cliché. That's probably why we won the football games every year.

"I suggest we take this elsewhere, unless you really want to create a scene in front of all these humans." I said quietly, eyeing Elijah's angry face. I had been ganged up on by werewolves enough in my life. I knew how to handle them properly. I honestly should have known there were going to be problems with other werewolves.

Elijah and his three football werewolf friends followed me to the forest behind the school. It was a nice, secluded little area, far across the football field and far enough away from the houses on the opposite side. There was a pond full of ducks and geese, whom quickly dispersed after sensing the grave danger of the supernatural creatures approaching them.

I turned around after stopping a few yards away from the pond. The trees loomed over us, casting a dark shadow over the wolves. I could see their glowing eyes and smirking faces. They really believed they were going to be able to beat the shit out of me? The grass beneath our feet covered up the noises of their walking, making them silent as they approached me.

"I've always hated vampires. With their super abilities and unique powers…oh and their irritating arrogance. God, I swear, you all have poles stuck so far up your ass that all that bullshit flows from your mouths." Elijah growled. Oh, look at that, the werewolf expanded his insult vocabulary!

"Is this about Nova or vampires?" I asked curiously.

Elijah cracked his knuckles. "It's about that fact that you're the only vampire to have ever step foot in this school. You _also_ managed to steal Nova away from me…which pisses me off even _more_."

His wolf buddies began surrounding me. They never could do anything by themselves, after all.

"Correction: you lost Nova when you tore into her throat…not because of me." I retorted, standing my ground.

"Oh and like you'll do any better, you nasty bloodsucker?!" Elijah practically yelled. Obviously I hit a sore spot. Werewolves were also bloodthirsty, but in a different way. They didn't have control over their wolfy sexual urges most of the time. Biting into Nova's neck was a sign that he wanted to mate with her. But he had bit her a lot more than he had bargained for. Modern wolves despised those kinds of mating tactics. Elijah must have been an older wolf, because of what he did. It was looked down upon now. Not even Allalcypre would do that with his wife, and Allalcypre was an old man now.

"Actually, I really have no interest in Nova's blood. Werewolves don't taste that great." I replied, crossing my arms. "Are we just going to sit and talk about our problems or are you actually going to do something about calling me out?"

Elijah was the first to transform as he leapt into the air at me. His clothes tore off in the change and his gargantuan werewolf body hurdled its way towards me. I sidestepped him, and he crashed into the earth. The other wolves took the hint and also transformed. I allowed a small smirk to cross my face. It had been long awhile since I had been violent. Being with my family had softened me a lot.

It was going to be nice to beat the shit out of these bastards.

I blocked a giant clawed paw with my forearm, and with my other hand I grabbed a fistful of the wolf's golden fur and flesh. Bracing myself, I spun and tossed the wolf effortlessly over my shoulder, despite it being three times my size. It slammed into the ground, knocking the wind from its lungs. I couldn't kill them, because Allalcypre and Talon would murder me for doing that, as we were trying to rebuild the peace treaty. But how the hell were we supposed to do that when the werewolves misbehaved like this?

Another wolf attempted to bite my face off but I stepped back just in time. It came at me again, this time lunging his entire body into me. I "oomphed" as its large shoulder came into contact with my collarbone, but I wrapped my arms around its leg and bent it backwards. It obviously wasn't expecting what was going to happen next, as I shoved the wolf to the ground and put a foot on its ribs and yanked harshly upwards on its leg. The snap resounded through the forest, followed by the lengthy, pained howl of the football player-wolf.

A snarl came from behind me and I turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by Elijah's wolf form. I would have been able to take him down a lot easier had his last groupie not slammed his paws into my arms to hold them down. If he pressed down any harder I was sure my arms were going to break. The wolf above my head growled into my face, basking my face in disgustingly warm, rank breath.

"You should really invest in some toothpaste." I managed to snarl back. He snapped his jaws millimeters from my face, and my breath hitched just a bit when he almost tore off my nose in the process. Wolf saliva dripped onto my cheeks, and I moved me face away from him to glare up at Elijah.

His claws were digging into my shins and chest, where he was holding me down.

"So now what, Elijah? You've got me down to the ground…what are you going to do? Tear me apart?" I asked bitterly. Obviously it had been too long since I had last fought. I was a little rusty.

Not only that, but I'd never had to hold back from killing before. This was new for me. I really wanted to bash apart their skulls, but apart of me…that side that had been warmed up by Alexa, and warned by the elders, resisted killing them. It would really land me into a pit of trouble if I killed any werewolves. I really hoped these werewolves weren't going to kill me, though. Wishful thinking.

Elijah suddenly swung his claws across my chest, tearing deep into my flesh and making me hiss in pain. I clenched my jaw and screwed my eyes shut. _Damn_. It had been a long time since I'd been hurt as well. I forgot the searing pain that boiled my blood and pissed me off.

So many decades away from the pain really made you forget about it…until it happened again. I felt something snap inside of me at that moment, and it actually enlightened me. I shot my eyes open and smirked back up at Elijah, who was already preparing to slash into me again. The smell of my own blood and the scorching throbbing through my chest piloted me.

I felt like my old, cold self again, as I rammed my forehead into the wolf above my arms and face. My head made contact with his muzzle, smashing his nose to his teeth and ripping open my forehead in the process. He howled and yanked back, giving me enough time to slam my fist down Elijah's esophagus. His wolf eyes went wide in the split second this happened, and he choked on my arm, gurgling and trying to pull away from me. I grabbed a hold of his tongue as he attempted to get away.

At that second, my smirk grew, and Elijah's eyes went fearful. That fear that I had seen so many times when I killed in the past made me feel light and on top of the world. He and I both knew what was going to happen, only I was happy, and he was so scared that tears fell from his eyes. I almost felt bad for him.

I still ripped his tongue out. His blood splattered all over my face.

The sound that came from his mouth wasn't human or wolf. It sounded like the screaming of a hawk. He reverted back to his old self as he flung himself away from me and to the ground, holding his mouth as blood gushed through his fingertips and splashed to the grass, staining the emerald with crimson.

I dropped his appendage and stood up slowly, wiping my bloodied saliva-covered hand off on my equally blood, ripped shirt. My wounds had started to heal already. I couldn't say the same for pitiful Elijah.

I glanced behind me at his buddies, who were cowering in fear. One of them had already changed back to his human self and was scrambling to find the remnants of his clothes to cover himself up. I snorted, and turned back to Elijah. Ignoring his blatant disregard of modesty, I kneeled down next to him.

"It could have been a lot worse." I assured him. "Usually I kill the werewolves that hurt me, but since you did a miniscule amount of damage, I figured I would just teach you a lesson."

I stood straight and cracked my neck, which had become kinked up from my momentary place on the ground. Elijah's quiet sobs echoed through the forest, which had gone deathly quiet.

Before I turned to leave the clearing, I told Elijah, "I suggest you leave me alone now, or next time it'll be your teeth."

* * *

"_You ripped out my ex-boyfriend's tongue_?!" Nova screeched. She had been looking for me since school ended, and was driving around the blocks when she found out I hadn't returned home. She had seen me, bloodied and tattered, in an ally, trying to avoid humans as much as possible.

I was now in her car. Instead of returning home, she deemed it would be safer to take me to a public restroom and get me cleaned up first. If Allalcypre saw me like this, he would send me to Talon for disobedience and a possible punishment.

"He started it." I replied. I felt a little numb, and I stared down at my hand which had previously been ripping out said appendage. It felt good to be ferocious again. "I should have killed him."

Nova paused, staring at me as we parked at the park. Thankfully there wasn't many people here, and the restrooms appeared empty. She had bought me a new t-shirt before stopping here.

"Don't talk like that, please. I don't know how many werewolves you've killed before, but you can't do that anymore." Nova said softly.

I glared over at her. "Are you seriously making me out to be the bad guy? He sought me out for a fight. He _hurt_ you."

Nova looked away. "I know…but I don't want you to get in trouble…"

"Why should I have to get into trouble for defending myself? Maybe you should take a look at your own race. I've known more werewolves who were out of hand than any other supernatural being. If this peace treaty is ever going to work, maybe Allalcypre should eliminate half of the growing rebellious wolf population."

Nova shot an icy scowl my way. "Not all werewolves are like that, and you know it!"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and made to get out of the car, but paused to say to her, "Oh really? Would you like to know how many wolves I've fought over the past one-hundred years? They enjoy causing problems _constantly_. They've hurt my family members for no reason. Elijah came after me because he hates vampires. How many times do you think vampire-hating werewolves will have to appear before Allalcypre actually does something about it? Honestly, I don't think this peace treaty is going to work out." I ended my rant by grabbing my new shirt and leaving the car, slamming the car door shut so hard it rattled the windows.

As I looked into the public bathroom mirror, I deemed that I was crazy. I was angry, that was for sure. But I was going insane. I gripped the edges of the bathroom sink so hard the porcelain cracked. I was turning into my old self again. My family wasn't here to keep me in check. My bloodthirsty inner demon wanted out again.

The traitorous mind of mine flashed back to all the dead bodies of the humans that I used to drink from in the castle of darkness in England. That was the real Liam, the one who didn't care about killing his enemies, whether vampire or werewolf. The heartless bastard who used to live with the sensitive Lucas and the playful Remington. I glanced at my reflection again and saw the darkness in my eyes.

I needed to get out of here. I was an enemy of werewolves. This stupid peace treaty was never going to help anything. Werewolves were always going to be the enemy of vampires. It didn't matter if I married the sweet Nova. What if her family was the only family who approved of this marriage? How many other packs of wolves were going to arise against the treaty again? Kai and his group of wolves had already destroyed the treaty before…so what was the point of making another one?

Werewolves were always going to hate vampires.

It was _always _going to be like that. I looked down at my hands again and clenched them into fists, remembering the wonderful feeling of hurting the stupid canines, who had hurt people I cared about upon numerous of times. Why should I just automatically forgive them for everything they've done? Werewolves were our eternal enemies.

And frankly, I _wanted _it to stay like that.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. Liam is currently having some inner turmoil right now; he isn't sure what's really going on either. Remember, Liam used to be the mean, cold vampire from **_**Twisted**_**. It took a lot to soften him up. But now that he's had some werewolf misfortune again, and remembered that these creatures are not really going to change, **_**ever**_**, he doesn't want to be Nova's fiancé anymore. He wants to go back to Rem and Alexa and Karen. He knows the peace treaty will just be broken again, so he doesn't think there's a point to it. **

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. There's gonna be a lot more chaos in it. Especially after Allalcypre finds out what happened. :')**


End file.
